Of Witches and Vampires (Comet Wish Special)
by morianna19
Summary: When Rose and Luffy find out that witches exist on the island they docked on for Halloween their first instinct is to pay them a Halloween visit. But, will the visit be more than they bargain for when the witches give them an experience they won't soon forget? Come and see where their adventures lead on this witch and vampire inhabited island. (Sorry for bad description) LuffyxOC
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: Hi everyone. Here is an index of the OC's before reading in case you didn't read the main story.**

 **Rose: A girl who came to the One Piece world from our world through the power of an interdimensional comet. (Storyline in my other fic The Comet Wish.) Everyone else in the crew knows of this. She possesses the Wind Wind fruit and used it to save Ace who is travelling with them in the New World. She is currently dating Luffy.**

 **She's a skinny girl with brown hair slightly shorter than shoulder length along with bangs, pale skin, freckles, and purple eyes. She has a vertical scar on her stomach from when Aokiji stabbed her during Marineford. She normally wears a dark blue long sleeve shirt, long dark purple jacket, black gloves, black pants, dark blue sneakers and a half red half black crystal necklace.**

 **Zira: A brown falcon with golden eyes who ate the Sound Sound fruit. She has the ability to copy the voices of anyone she hears. Before meeting Rose she was experimented on by Dr. Vegapunk to receive human intelligence in hopes of becoming a spy but she ran away.**

 **I hope you enjoy my Halloween special. I got most of the costume ideas from photos I found online. There will be more about vampires in the next part.**

* * *

It is the morning of October 31st on an autumn island in the New World where the Thousand Sunny is ported to celebrate the spookiest day of the year. The island holds a costume festival every Halloween and Nami was lucky enough to get everyone costumes for the occasion.

Luffy is completely ready for the celebration by wearing a pumpkin head under his straw hat, sandals, a black unbuttoned cardigan with silver spider webs decorating the design and red shorts.. He's practically bouncing in excitement on the deck as he waits for everyone to leave. "Hey guys, hurry up! The festival's starting!"

"We're coming!" Nami says as she walks onto the deck in a short black sleeveless dress, black heels, a pair of black cat ears on her head, and a cat tail attached to the back.

He nods. "Thanks for the costumes Nami. Are the others ready yet?"

"We've just finished." Usopp walks out in black sneakers, black pants and a grey werewolf jacket with gloves making it appear that he's wearing claws. Chopper follows him from behind with the same outfit.

Sanji sighs as he walks out in an all black suit with devil horns placed on his head. "Seriously Luffy, the festival's not going anywhere."

He crosses his arms over his chest. "I still wanna get there quickly!"

Robin giggles as she walks out in a short long sleeved red dress, fishnet stockings, red high heels and a white hat with horns and stitches on the side. "As long as the monsters on the island don't attack us then we'll be fine."

Usopp and Chopper hug each other nervously while Sanji love tornadoes over to Robin. "Not to worry Robin-chwaan! If you, Nami or Rose were put in danger I'll be there to protect you!"

"As will I!" Brook says as he walks out in a grim reapers cloak. "I'll be sure to make those monsters quake to their bones. Though I'm all bones myself. Yohohoho! By the way, in the spirit of Halloween would you show me your panties?"

"LIKE HELL!" Nami hits him on the head with her staff.

Brook keels over from the blow. "Yohohoho! As scary as ever. I love this holiday."

"As long as you keep that excitement when we get to the festival Skeleton, today will be SUPER~" Franky say as he walks out with his whole body painted blue while wearing a blue jacket and a blue cap that makes his head look like Frankenstein's.

Luffy, Usopp and Chopper look at him in excitement. "So cool!"

He chuckles as he pushes his arms together while Zoro steps out in black pants with his three swords strapped to his waist, dark green boots while crossing his bandaged arms over his shirtless chest that's covered in mummy bandages as well as his face except for his hair.

"Why did I have to be a mummy?"

"Would you have rather been a zombie?" Ace asks with a smirk as he steps out with his body painted a dark blue in cargo shorts, boots, and without a shirt showing off his muscles that have painted scars all over him as well as blood make up streaked down his face.

Nami crosses her arms over her chest. "Just be happy I found out about the festival yesterday. The town rules were that we couldn't go into the festival unless we had a costume. I'm just glad I got these before the store ran out. They really take this holiday seriously. Hey wait, where are Rose and Zira?"

"I'm here!" Rose runs out in her dark blue, long loose sleeved, knee length dress with silver spider web patterns decorating the outfit that matches the chain on her half red, half black crystal necklace, a black belt over her stomach, black and white knee high socks, and black dress flats.

"Don't forget your hat Rose." Zira flies out with a black witch hat with a blue ribbon at the brim in her beak and plops it on her head then lands on the railing.

Rose grins as she adjusts the hat. "Thanks Zira."

She nods while making sure her matching hat stays on her head.

Sanji's eyes turn into hearts as he sees the three girls together and love tornadoes around them. "Mellorine! I love this holiday! You girls look amazing!"

"Thanks Sanji." Rose says when Luffy stretches his arm around her waist and pulls her into his embrace.

"I like your costume Rose."

A blush creeps on her face as she gets out of the embrace. "Th-thanks. What are you dressed as?"

He chuckles while showing off a toothy grin. "Isn't it obvious? I'm a pumpkin man!"

She giggles at his excitement. "I like it." She turns to the others. "You guys ready to go?"

They nod as Nami and Robin climb the ladder down the ship while Luffy takes Roses hand and jumps off with the others.

Sanji and Brook widen their eyes. (If Rose uses her wind will her panties show?) They watch as Rose uses her wind to ease the landing and lifted her skirt, but showed off a pair of black shorts.

Brook and Sanji look at the couple in utter shock as they, Usopp, Chopper and Zira rush to the festival.

"Sh-she used shorts…" Brook says as his soul starts flying out while Sanji continues to stare at the direction in utter shock.

Robin giggled at their disappointment. "It was the only way she was willing to wear the dress."

Ace chuckles. "With Sanji and Brook around that was a good call."

Zoro sighs at Sanji and Brook's shock. "They're hopeless. I'm gonna train in the woods." He walks to the direction of the town causing the guys to looks at him in shock.

"That's the wrong way bro!" Franky says causing him to jolt before heading in the right direction.

"Let's just enjoy the festival already." Nami says as they walk ahead.

"Yes, Nami-swaan!" Sanji love tornadoes after her while the others followed them into town.

* * *

Luffy, Rose, Usopp, Zira and Chopper travel around the stands in excitement while looking at everyone's awesome costumes.

"Wow, this is awesome!" Rose says as she sees a few guys wearing werewolf costumes but freezes when she sees them wearing garlic pins on their costumes along with a few girls wearing devil costumes with the same pins on their costumes.

(Huh? I wonder what-)

"Hey Rose, over here!" She snaps out of it to Luffy's voice as she turns to see him and the others at a water gun stand.

"Water gun contest? Sweet!" She heads over to the stand and grabs a gun along with the others while Chopper and Zira work together on one of them.

"I'll help you with your aim Chopper, if that's alright."

He nods. "Thanks Zira."

Usopp snickers. "You guys, are gonna need all the help you can get."

"Bring it Usopp!" Rose smirks as she gets her water gun ready when the bell rings.

The contest commenced while Luffy completely missed his shots while Rose, Chopper and Zira were neck and neck for second and Usopp didn't miss a single shot.

When the ending bell rang the contest ended with Usopp winning, Chopper and Zira were second while Rose made third and Luffy was dead last.

Usopp laughs in victory as he claims his prize of a small bag of sweets. "Hahaha! No one can beat Captain Usopp at a shooting match!"

Rose snickers. "Maybe not, but Luffy can beat you in a sweets eating contest." She points to Luffy eating Usopps prize.

"HEY! THAT WAS MINE!" Usopp tries shooting Luffy with his water gun while he easily dodges.

Chopper and Zira laugh as they join the water fight while Rose watches and the stand owner takes back her gun then freezes at the fight. The young, tan, slightly muscular guy with short brown hair sweat drops at the fight. "They do know that they can't keep the water guns right?"

Rose nods. "Don't worry, they'll tire out in a bit." She freezes when she sees the garlic pin on his shirt. "Hey, why are people wearing those garlic pins?"

He freezes then looks down at his pin. "Oh, these? They're kind of a mandatory thing for the locals. You see, rumor has it that there are vampires on this island."

Rose looks at him in excitement. "Really?!"

He nods with a grin. "Though truth be told, I've never seen one myself. To me, it's kind of like our town's logo."

She nods. "That still sounds awesome. Wait, they don't sparkle do they?"

He quirks an eyebrow. "Why the hell would vampires sparkle?"

"Thank you!"

He looks at her in confusion for a moment before shaking his head and grinning. "If you think vampires are awesome then get this: There are witches on this island too."

"Really?!"

He nods. "Unlike the vampires, I've seen the witches. They live on that hill outside of town in the Eastern Woods." He points to the hill in the woods causing her to turn in that direction while he turns to her. "They're friendly, but they're also mischievous. But, I'm sure they won't hurt a cute-"

He was cut off when Luffy shot water at his face causing him to fall back and crash into one of the targets.

Rose looks at the guy in shock. "You ok?!"

He nods as he gets up while the others reach the stand.

"My bad." Luffy says as he and the others hand the guns back and the group walks away.

Rose waves him off. "Thanks for the info."

He waves back when Luffy wraps an arm around her shoulders and glares at him causing him to cringe.

Rose looks at Luffy in shock then sighs. "Luffy, take it easy."

"I can't help it, I felt annoyed when he was talking to you."

"You didn't need to though, he was just telling me about the witches on the island."

Usopp looks at her nervously. "T-there are real witches on the island?!"

She nods. "Yea, he told me both witches and vampires exist here. The locals wear those garlic pins to protect themselves from the vampires I guess."

Zira looks around the festival frantically. "Where can we get those pins?!"

Rose giggles. "Relax, they don't come out in daylight. At least, I don't think so…"

"WHAT KIND OF REASSURANCE IS THAT?!" Chopper, Zira and Usopp yell at the same time.

"Hey, it's not like they existed back home! I only know what I've read about them in stories!"

Usopp blinks in surprise. "Yea, that's right. It's your first Halloween with us in this world right?"

She nods. "Yup, so far it's been pretty fun."

Luffy nods with a toothy grin. "To make it more fun, how about we see the witches after checking out a few more stands?"

Rose eagerly nods. "I'm in! What about you-" She turns around to see Usopp, Zira and Chopper running off.

"WE'RE GONNA FIND THOSE PINS TO PROTECT US! YOU GUYS HAVE FUN GETTING HEXED!" Usopp yells as the three of them disappear from their sights.

She shrugs her shoulders. "Alright, looks like it's just the two of us. Let's make our way through the stands then head to the witches place."

He nods as they make their way through the festival and explored the stands before heading out of town.

* * *

After making their way out of town Rose was enjoying some of the candy she won while Luffy was eating all of his candy in one go.

After swallowing his food he turns to Rose. "Hey Rose, what are Halloweens in your world like?"

She almost chokes on the peanut butter cup she was eating before forcing herself to swallow then rubs the back of her head sheepishly. "Th-they're not that special…"

He wraps his arms around her causing them to stop while he pouts. "Oh come on! I wanna know!"

She blushes while getting herself out of the embrace. (Why do I have to be the flustered one?!) "I'm serious, there's not much to tell. I guess the only thing special when I was a kid was going trick or treating."

He tilts his head in confusion. "What's trick or treating?"

She widens her eyes in shock. "You don't know?!"

He shakes his head.

"Basically, you knock on a stranger's door in a costume and when they open the door you say 'trick or treat' then they give you candy."

He looks at her in shock. "That sounds awesome! What else is there?!"

"That's about it. Back home you would go to different neighborhoods to try to get as much as you can. Some kids would even make contests with each other to see who can get the most. What about you? What did you do for Halloween as a kid?"

"Ace and I pulled pranks. There was also a festival at Goa just like this one where we'd sneak in and grab as much stuff from the stands as we could before getting chased."

She giggles. "That sounds like fun."

"Yea it was. Did you do anything else for Halloween back there?"

"I mainly enjoyed trick or treating and movies. I think that's enough questions. I'll race you to the witches hut." She flies ahead causing him to rush to catch up to her.

"Wait! What are mo-" He cuts himself off when he crashes into her back and almost tackles her then looks over her shoulder to see the small cottage on top of the hill.

Rose looks at the house curiously. "I guess this is the place. It doesn't look like they went with making their house out of candy."

He looks at her in shock. "Their houses could have been made of candy?!"

She nods. "I read it in a story. Anyway, I heard they were friendly so I doubt they'd try to eat us or suck our lives out to remain young."

He sweat drops at the casual statement. "That sounds weird." He turns to the door. "In any case, let's trick or treat."

She widens her eyes as he bangs on the door. "Luffy, wait-"

"Hey witches! Trick or treat!" He bangs on the door until it opens. The two pirates peek inside to see a living room with bookshelves full of spell books and potion bottles, spider webs on the ceiling and a big brewing cauldron in the center of the room.

Luffy walks inside and searches the room while Rose cautiously follows.

She looks around the bookshelves curiously. (Wow, this is really cool. I wonder if you have to be born as a witch like in Harry Potter… It would be cool if I could learn a spell.) She chuckles at the idea when she snaps out of it to hear crashing behind her.

She turns around to see that Luffy tripped and crashed into the potion cabinet. "Luffy!" She rushes over to see some of the spilled potions and broken bottles.

"Oh crap! Are you ok?" She helps him up causing his hat to fall off while he nods.

"Yup, I'm fine. Some of that stuff got in my mouth though."

"Shit, do you feel any weird or…" She cuts herself off when she sees Luffy's ears changing into black floppy dog ears and a long fluffy black tail popping out of his back right above his shorts. (Holy crap! Inuyasha's long lost brother!)

He looks at her in confusion while his tail sways back and forth. "What?"

(He doesn't notice?!) She pinches the bridge of her nose to calm herself down then raises her free hand defensively. "Don't panic, but whatever you drank gave you dog ears and a tail."

"WHAT?!" He ran to a mirror and saw his new dog ears then touched them. His look of shock immediately changed into a grin as his tail started wagging back and forth. "Whoa! This is so cool!"

She giggles as she walks up to him and pets his ears. "I'll admit it's really cute."

His tail wags uncontrollably while he's giggling at the touch then steps away while pouting and picking up his pumpkin and straw hats. "Stop, that tickles! And I'm not the cute one! You are!"

She blinks in surprise while turning to the potions to hide her blushing face. (Damnit, he makes me blush too much…) "Th-thanks… A-anyway, we should change you back and clean up before leaving. The question is how we do that…"

"We'll help you out with that…" The couple freezes then slowly turn in horror to see the two owners of the house glaring at them from the front door.

The first one to walk in was a beautiful, tall, tan, slim woman with curly ebony locks wrapped in a low messy bun. She was followed in by her sister an equally tall, chubby woman whose curly blonde hair reaches her shoulders. Both ladies picked up the skirts of their long dresses to walk through the mess and reach them.

"Now what do we have here Maggie? A couple of pirates?" The blonde asks while the dark haired woman stares at Rose curiously.

"It appears so Lila, but there's something weird about the girl here."

Luffy puts his hats back on with his dog ears popping out then grins at them. "Can witches poop?"

The witches freeze at the question while Rose looks at him in disbelief. "Now's not the time for that Luffy!"

He nods. "You're right." He turns to them with a causal grin. "Trick or treat!"

Rose buries her face in her hand. "That's not what I meant…"

Maggie and Lila recover from the shock and glare at him. "WHAT A RUDE QUESTION TO ASK!"

Lila creates a fireball in her hand. "FIRST YOU BREAK INTO OUR HOUSE, MESS WITH OUR POTIONS, THEN ASK THAT?! YOU WANT A TRICK DO YOU?! I HAVE HALF A MIND TO-"

"WAIT!" Rose runs in front of him while waving her arms defensively. "We're sorry! We just wanted to see if witches exist in this world!"

Lila calms down while cancelling the fireball and quirks an eyebrow in confusion. "This world?"

Maggie widens her brown eyes in realization. "Now I know who you two are! Straw Hat Luffy and Wind Rider Rose! No wonder I sensed something odd about you. Hahaha, that's pretty interesting. So, you guys came here to see if we were real witches?"

Both pirates eagerly nodded.

"And you want us to perform some magic?" Lila asks.

"Yea!" Luffy says.

Rose nods while rubbing the back of her head. "If you guys don't want to because of the mess it's ok, but may you please turn Luffy back to normal? I promise to clean up the mess."

Lila and Maggie turn to each other while whispering to one another.

They both nod before Lila turns to them. "Alright, I'm Lila and this is my sister Maggie. We're willing to show you some magic, but before anything we should turn the boy back to normal. Maggie will go get some of the herbs with him. As for you Rose, I'll hold you up to the promise by cleaning up while I prepare some of the ingredients we have. If you two behave then we'll show you something amazing."

Rose and Luffy nod as Luffy follows Maggie out while Rose grabs a broom and starts cleaning.

Lila giggles as she grabs a few ingredients. "I take it from your costume that you like witches?"

She nods. "I've always loved magic and supernatural stuff like this. Do you have to be born with magic to be a witch or can you train in the art?"

She shakes her head. "Sorry, but you have to be born with magic to be one in this world. However, that doesn't mean you can't perform some sorts of magic like alchemy."

"Really?!"

She nods then smirks. "Of course, being able to get a guy to fall for you is magic in itself."

Rose blushes while keeping quiet causing her to giggle.

"So my hunch was right. How cute, I can give you a love potion for Luffy if you want."

She quickly shakes her head. "T-that's ok, we're kind of already dating."

She giggles. "Aww, that's cute. Though, I have to admit he's not the sharpest tool in the shed."

Rose chuckles. "He's smart in his own way. He's hard to understand sometimes, but he's a great guy."

Lila nods. "I see." (Ooh, they seem like a sweet couple! This will be so much fun!) She giggles as she finishes preparing. "Until the others get back do you want to see some parlor tricks while working?"

Roses purple eyes widen before eagerly nodding as she keeps cleaning. "Absolutely!"

Lila chuckles at the enthusiasm as she performs a few small tricks while they wait for Luffy and Maggie.

* * *

Luffy beats up a couple of grizzly bears while Maggie is gathering the last of the ingredients. Once he's done he sees Zoro wandering around the woods.

Luffy casually waves. "Hey Zoro!"

Zoro turns to him then freezes when he sees his captain with dog ears and a tail. He shakes his head while muttering under his breath. "I think I'm going through sake withdrawal…"

He walks away while Luffy tilts his head in confusion. "What did I say?" He shrugs his shoulders and turns to Maggie who's placing the last of the ingredients in her bag.

"It looks like we have everything we need Luffy. Ready to go?"

He nods. "Yup! Hey, why didn't Rose and I meet any bears on the way to your house? We met a bunch of them around here."

"That's because Lila and I made a barrier on the path you guys took so people can visit us easily."

He nods with a toothy grin. "Wow, you guys are nice."

She giggles. "Thanks. So, what's the story with you and the outsider?"

"She's not an outsider, she's my pirate queen!"

She widens her brown eyes before giggling. "How bold. You must really love her."

He nods while his new dog ears flop around with him. "Yea, she's great even when she tries to keep things about her world to herself."

She chuckles at the outburst. "You're not much of a private one are you? She does seem pretty shy. If my sister and I can cast a spell that can help you understand her would you want it?"

He eagerly nods. "Yea, that would be awesome! By the way, do you guys poop?"

A vein pops on her forehead before grabbing him by the tail causing him to fall on his knees in pain. "Enough with that question!"

"Aaaah! I'm sorry!"

She nods in satisfaction as she lets go of him and the two of them head back to the cottage. As soon as they make it back to the hut Maggie walks in with a smile. "We got everything we need."

Lila nods in satisfaction as she takes the ingredients from her while Luffy runs up to Rose.

"How were things here?"

She grins as she puts the broom away. "It's been pretty fun. Lila showed me some cool tricks after she finished getting her stuff ready."

"Aww, I wanted to see."

She giggles. "Relax, you'll see some cool magic when they get you back to normal. Was it boring getting the herbs?"

He shakes his head. "Nope, I fought some bears."

"Cool!"

Lila and Maggie grin at the couple as they get the final touches ready while whispering to one another.

"They seem like a cute couple. Rose's a bit of a shy one, but she's happy with him." Lila whispers while Maggie nods.

"Luffy adores her. He wants to understand her more."

Lila widens her green eyes at this. "She told me he was hard to understand too! So, are we really gonna do it?"

Maggie nods with a smirk on her face. "If they want to understand each other more then who are we to deny them?"

She nods as she finishes the final preparations for Luffy's antidote then uses a ladle to scoop up some of the potion and pours it in a cup. "Luffy, when you drink this you'll turn back to normal."

Luffy nods as he takes the cup and chugs it before getting grossed out. "Bleugh! This is gross!"

Rose holds back from laughing. "It might be gross, but it worked." She points to his back that no longer has a tail and when Luffy reached for his ears he felt his human ears return.

He grins as he turns to the witches with stars in his eyes. "Awesome! Thanks."

They nod.

"Don't thank us yet. The fun's just about to start." Maggie says.

Rose looks at them with stars in her eyes. "What kind of magic are you gonna show us?!"

Maggie chuckles while getting the cauldron ready for the next spell as Lila walks up to them.

"You'll see soon enough." Lila plucks a hair from both Rose and Luffy's heads.

Luffy rubs his read. "Hey, what was that for?!"

"Just something for the spell." She drops the hair into cauldron while the cauldron starts bubbling.

Rose looks at the cauldron curiously. (If it's a spell that involves our hair then could it be transfiguration? What if we get turned into animals?! Actually, that might be kind of cool.)

Luffy grins in excitement. "So this spell will help me understand her right?"

Rose looks at him in shock. "Wait, what?!"

He chuckles at her shock. "Yea, Maggie asked me if I wanted a spell to help me understand you more and I said yes."

Maggie chuckles while stirring the cauldron. "I guarantee you two will learn a lot about one another through this."

Rose raises her hand up. "Hold on, I didn't agree to that! What are you going to do exactly? Switch our bodies?"

Lila shakes her head. "We leave body switching to the Surgeon of Death. We're gonna keep it a surprise. Relax, all our spells are temporary so you have nothing to worry about."

Rose looks at them skeptically for a moment before nodding. "If it's temporary then ok…" (I'm kind of curious as to how this spell would get me to understand Luffy more.)

Both witches beam with excitement.

"Excellent! Then let's get to it!" Maggie says when the cauldron brew starts glowing.

Lila nods. "Looks like it's time!"

Luffy looks at them with stars in his eyes. "Cool! What do we have to do?!"

"You two just stay there." Maggie says when she joins her sister by the cauldron and mutter some incantations that were hard for them understand.

Rose turns to Luffy. "If you wanted to understand me more you could've asked."

"This is faster. Besides, this way you won't have to be nervous about my questions."

Rose blinks in surprise before grinning. "Thanks, I'm curious about how this spell-"

"IT'S DONE!"

The couple freezes to the witches yelling when a red smoke swallows Luffy while blue smoke engulfs Rose.

"What the-" Rose couldn't finish the sentence as the two of them pass out in their smoke clouds. When the smoke cleared the two witches found the passed out couple on the ground and giggled at what they saw.

They saw a sleeping, slim and slightly muscular pale boy with freckles decorating his cheeks, short disheveled brown hair with bangs covering his eyes while wearing Roses costume. Sleeping next to him is a skinny girl in Luffy's costume with shoulder length black hair along with bangs, a scar under her left eye, and her black cardigan covering her newfound breasts.

Lila chuckles at the sight. "Looks like the gender bending spell worked like a charm."

Maggie nods as she waves her hand causing a puff of purple smoke to engulf the couple. Once the smoke cleared it showed Rose in Luffy's clothes showing off the sword scar on his stomach along with Luffy in Roses costume. "There, that looks a lot nicer."

Her sister nods as she writes a note and places it in the pants pocket Rose is wearing. "I left all the details of the spell in the note. We can send them back to the path now."

Maggie chuckles as she rolls up her sleeves. "I can't wait to see how this plays out!" She waves her hand causing a puff of smoke encases the couple and transports them out of the hut and back into the woods.

* * *

Rose wakes up on the forest path outside of town then sits up and looks around in confusion before looking down and staring at her new body in shock. (What the hell?!) Rose pats her torso to feel small muscles instead of soft flesh and her chest completely flat. (Oh crap, I'm a dude!) Rose reaches a hand for his hair but was met with a pumpkin hat. "Oh man, am I in Luffy's body?!"

He takes the hat off and widens his purple eyes at the straw hat on the pumpkin hat. (I'm in Luffy's clothes?! I thought they said that they weren't gonna switch our bodies! Wait, where's Luffy?!) He looks around to find a skinny girl in Roses witch dress sleeping on the ground with a witch hat covering her face.

He sighs in relief as he walks up to her, sits next to her and nudges her shoulder gently. "Hey Luffy, wake up. The witches- Wait, did Luffy's voice always sound this soft?" He looks at Luffy's body in confusion. (Now that I look at her, the cup size is bigger than mine but not as big as Nami and Robins. Is this really my-)

He freezes when he sees his family's necklace around her neck. (If anything these are my clothes.) He reaches down to grab the necklace when the girl's hand wrapped around his and her other arm pulled his head into her chest.

He blushes at the embrace as he pulls himself up. "Damnit Luffy, we don't have time for this! Wake up!"

She grumbles as she releases him from the embrace then sits up while lifting the witch hat to show a pair of big black eyes meeting his purple eyes.

Rose's mouth fell to the ground in shock. (OH CRAP, THEY PULLED A GENDER BENDER SPELL ON US!)

Luffy tilts her head in confusion as she gets up. "Who are you?"

Rose twitches an eyebrow in irritation as he pinches the bridge of his nose. "It's me Luffy…"

"Me who? Hey, have you seen a girl named Rose and my straw hat? Wait, why is my voice so high?"

Rose takes a deep breath before showing her the straw hat. "I'm Rose, your hat is right here and your voice is high because the witches switched our genders…" He plops the straw hat on her head before pointing to the dress causing her to look down in utter shock.

"HOLY SHIT! I'M A CHICK!"

Roses exhaustion immediately changed to amusement as he starts laughing. "Hahaha, I'll admit they got us on- Hey, where are you going?"

Luffy walks up to path to the witches hut with clenched fists. "I'm gonna go to the witches to get them to-" She was cut off when she walks into an invisible wall. "What the hell?!"

Rose walks up to her and tests the wall. "Looks like they made a barrier so we couldn't get revenge. They said their spells were temporary, so I wouldn't worry too-" He freezes when he felt something in his pocket and finds a note.

 **To Rose and Luffy,**

 **Looks like you guys came to. I hope you enjoyed our little Halloween prank. Experiencing a night as each other's gender should get you to understand one another more. If anything, this will be fun for us to watch. Here are some guidelines about the spell:**

 **1.** **The spell will last until sunrise tomorrow. Once it comes you both will return to normal immediately.**

 **2.** **You both still have your devil fruit powers, but you should still be very careful.**

 **3.** **We've added our own feature to the spell so that you guys can't tell anyone your true identities except to each other. If you try telling people your sentences will be altered so that you're saying the opposite. (That's for walking into our house uninvited.)**

 **4.** **We also spiced it up so a bit of your personalities are altered. You'll find out how soon enough.**

 **I believe that's it. Oh, we've also set up a barrier around the perimeter of the house so don't try to come after us. I hope you two learn a thing or two about each other from this.**

 **Have fun,**

 **Lila and Maggie**

Rose looks at the letter in utter shock then sighs. (They really thought this through…)

Luffy tilts her head in confusion. "Is that from the witches?"

He nods. "Apparently, we're stuck like this until tomorrow morning and we can't tell people what happened."

"Really?! Ugh, so what do we do now?"

Rose places the letter back in his pocket then tilts his head in thought. "Hmm, want to go back to the festival? If anything, we can make the best of it until tomorrow." (I've always wondered how I'd look as a guy. This actually might be pretty fun.)

Luffy scratches her head in thought for a moment before showing off a toothy grin while nodding. "Sounds good! As long as we turn back to normal tomorrow then I'm ok with it."

He nods while picking up the witches hat and placing it over Luffy's straw hat. "Great, to make it more interesting how about we use fake names in case we meet the crew?"

She nods as she grabs the pumpkin hat and places it on his head. "Sure, what do you want to call me?"

Rose tilts his head in thought before scratching the back of his head sheepishly. "How about Lulu?"

She widens her eyes at the name while feeling her cheeks heat up. (Why do I feel weirder than I usually do with Rose?! I really like the name though.)

Rose widens his eyes in shock when he spotted the blush. (Is she blushing?! What the- Wait, this is probably what the witches meant by personality change…) He raises his hands defensively. "If you don't like the name I can pick another one for you."

She quickly shakes her head. "No, no! I like the name, but I get to pick one for you."

He nods with a grin. "Fair enough, so what's my guy name?"

"How about Pete?"

He widens his eyes at the name. "You chose it because it sounded like meat didn't you?"

She nods.

He chuckles. (Glad to know it didn't mess up all of Luffy's personality.) "I like it. Ready to go?"

She nods causing him to take her hand as they head back to the festival where the fun's about to begin.

TO BE CONTINUED


	2. Chapter 2

As Rose now known as Pete walks with Lulu through the woods he couldn't help but wander in his thoughts. (Man, this Halloween wound up pretty nuts. Hehe, I shouldn't expect anything less with Luffy or should I say Lulu.)

He sneaks a glance at Luffy's new feminine appearance while walking with his hand holding hers. (I'm kind of surprised we're the same height. Am I short compared to other guys or is she just a tall girl?)

He shrugs while Lulu sees him staring. "What's up?"

He shakes his head. "Nothing, I'm just still surprised that this happened. Sorry about this by the way."

She tilts her head in confusion. "For what?"

"If I didn't mention the witches back at the festival then this wouldn't have happened."

She shakes her head. "Don't worry about it. I was the one that made them mad. As long as we get back to normal it's fine." She gives him a sweet smile that made his heart melt.

(Too cute!) He wraps his arms around her with a light blush on his face which is nothing compared to Lulu's red face.

Pete blinks in surprise before letting go. "S-sorry about that. You were being so cute that I couldn't resist." (Crap, this spell's starting to mess me up too…)

Lulu pulls her hat down to hide her face. (Damnit, is this how Rose feels when I hug her?! How does she handle it?!) She turns around to avoid his gaze. "D-don't worry about it. Hey look, there's the festival!" She runs ahead causing Pete to run after her.

"Wait up!" He flies up next to her after her face recovered to see the festival still going on. "So, what do you want to do first?"

Before Lulu can say anything her stomach spoke for her as it began to growl like a bear. "Let's get some lunch."

He nods as the two of them make their way to the nearest restaurant they saw. Once they seated the waiter immediately walked up to them.

"What can I get you two?"

"A lot of meat!" Lulu says.

"I'll have some chicken." Pete says causing him to nod as he writes down the order and rushes to the kitchen.

Lulu looks at him curiously. "What should we do if Ace or the crew finds us?"

He scratches his pumpkin hat in thought. "That's a good question. They might be able to recognize you because you look pretty similar to your guy form except your hair is longer and you're even cuter than before."

She blinks in surprise before pouting and looking away. "Stop calling me cute!"

He chuckles. (No wonder Luffy tries getting me to blush all the time. This is fun.) "Sorry, I can't help it. Anyway, since we can't tell the others what happened I say we try to play it as if we're meeting them for the first time. This could be a fun prank."

She nods. "That sounds pretty funny.

He nods as he takes a drink of his water before looking at her curiously. "Hey, how do I look as a guy? Do I have a cheesy mustache?"

She giggles before shaking her head. "No, but you still have your freckles, your hair's shorter, and-" She freezes when she looks at his neck then looks down. "Oh, right!"

She takes the rhombus shaped crystal necklace off of her neck and holds it out to him. "Shishishi, my bad. I'm sure you want this back."

He blinks in surprise before grinning as he takes the necklace back and puts it on. "Thank you."

She nods when the waiter arrives with their food. Lulu eats exactly the same way as she did when she was a guy while Pete continues to guard his food from her rubber hands.

As the two pirates were enjoying their lunch Ace, Franky, Brook and Zoro walked into the restaurant while arguing.

"I'm telling you, there's no such thing as sake withdrawal." Ace says while a vein pops on Zoro's forehead.

"Then how do you explain me seeing Luffy with dog ears and a tail?!"

Franky sighs. "Are you sure you've been getting enough sleep bro? Maybe you need to nap more."

"I'm telling you I know what I saw!"

Brook looks around and freezes when he sees the back of Luffy's pumpkin hat at one of the tables. "Isn't that Luffy-san over there?"

Ace looks at Brook's direction and nods. "I'm sure Luffy's the only one who would dress as a pumpkin man for Halloween. We can ask him about what you saw Zoro."

Zoro sees him and nods. "Good idea."

The group walked up to the table but froze when they saw Pete and Lulu looking at them.

Franky lifts his sunglasses up and blinks in shock. "What the hell?!"

Brook keeps turning to Lulu then Pete frantically. "You guys are seeing this too right? My eyes aren't playing tricks on me? Though I don't have any eyes."

Ace couldn't look away while his mouth was hung open. (What the-?! Who are these guys?! Why do they look so much like Luffy and Rose?!)

Zoro stares at them for a minute before slowly turning to the others. "I told you sake withdrawal's a real thing. We're all hallucinating now."

Lulu holds back from laughing while she keeps eating.

Pete tries his hardest to keep a straight face while waving. "H-hi there, can we help you guys?" (Oh man, it's harder to keep a straight face than I thought!)

Ace shakes his head but keeps a shocked look on his face. "Is that really you Rose and Luffy?"

(We should test if we really can't tell them.) Pete chuckles before smirking while crossing his arms over his chest. "Sorry, we're not Rose and Luffy. You must have us confused with some other people." (Wow, the spell really does alter our sentences.)

Zoro look at them skeptically. "Who exactly are you guys and where did you get those costumes?"

Pete shakes his head. "Isn't it rude to ask for someone's name without introducing yourselves?"

Lulu giggles while Ace groans. "I'm Ace, and these are my friends Brook, Franky and Zoro now it's your turn."

He nods. "You can call me Pete, and this is Lulu. We got these costumes from a random shop on the island."

Franky takes a deep breath then nods. "I see. Sorry, I guess we really did mistake you guys for someone else." (I can't believe I thought these guys were Freckles and Straw Hat.)

Brook nods before turning to Lulu. "I have a question as well for the lovely lady. Would you let me see your panties?"

She shakes her head before getting back to her food. "Nope."

Pete chuckles at the rejection. (If Brook ever finds out who we are he's gonna go nuts.)

(We really are losing it…) Zoro calms down and turns to Ace. "Let's get out of here. We should try finding Luffy."

Ace nods then freezes when he sees Pete's necklace. (The only one who has that type of necklace is Rose!) He narrows his eyes. "Where did you get- *Snore*" He fell asleep while still standing.

Zoro face palms before picking Ace up over his shoulder while mumbling. "If I'm not dealing with one idiot brother it's the other." He turns to the couple and nods. "Sorry for interrupting your meal."

Lulu laughs while waving. "Shishishi, no worries Zoro. See ya!"

He and the other guys freeze while their eyes widen as they share the same thought. (Why does she have the same laugh as Luffy?!) They look at the couple nervously for a moment before making a run for it.

Zoro turns to Franky and Brook while running with Ace sleeping on his shoulder. "We need to go to a bar to get some sake quick!"

Franky quickly nods. "You got that right bro! We gotta get out of this withdrawal before we see something SUPER weirder!"

"I know a good bar at the end of the street! Let's go!" Brook leads them out as the group makes their escape from the restaurant causing Pete and Lulu to lose control and start laughing.

Pete bangs on the table while laughing. "Hahahaha, did you see the look on their faces when they first saw us?! I wish I had a camera!"

Lulu nods as she keeps laughing. "Shishishi, Zoro was acting even weirder than when he saw me with the dog ears!"

Pete freezes at this then laughs again. "He saw that?! No wonder he was ready to chug a bottle of sake! He must think he's going nuts!"

She nods as they start calming down then paid for the food and left.

As soon as they step outside Lulu froze. "Umm Pete…"

He quirks an eyebrow then freezes when he sees the worried look on her face. "Are you ok?"

"Y-yea, it's just... How do I go to the bathroom as a girl?!"

(CRAP!) He blushes lightly before rubbing the back of his head. "U-umm, when you go to the toilet just sit and go. But now that you mention it…" (Crap, now I gotta go! I'll figure something out when I'm there!)

He looks around the festival frantically. "I gotta go too. After the bathroom we'll meet… At that stand over there!" He points to the dunk tank causing her to nod before they both run back inside to use their respective bathrooms.

* * *

Lulu happily grins as she walks out of the restaurant. "That wasn't as bad as I thought. I wonder why it usually takes girls so long to go to the bathroom?" She shrugs before heading to the dunk tank to find Pete not there yet.

(I wonder what's taking him so long?) She looks around the festival when the smell of food hits her nose. "I'll be back in just a second." She walks to the nearest fried foods stand and starts drooling. "This looks great!"

"Not as great as you do mademoiselle!"

She freezes then turns to see Sanji grinning down at her with a small smile. "Hello miss, my name's Sanji and you are?"

(He's doesn't recognize me! *Pfft!*) She holds back from laughing before nodding. "I'm Lulu. Can I have some meat?"

"Anything you want Lulu-chwaan!"

She holds back from laughing as Sanji orders her some meat. Once he turns to give it to her he sees that she already ate it. He blinks in surprise before chuckling. "Your appetite is as big as your lovely smile. If you want anymore then feel free to ask me."

(Wow, Sanji's not scolding me for eating so much! This is fun!) She nods. "Thanks, what are you doing out here?"

"I'm celebrating the festival with some of my crew mates. What about you? I can't believe a beautiful girl such as yourself is alone on this wonderful festival day."

She shakes her head. "I'm here with my boyfriend." She widens her eyes at what she just said. (What the-?! I was going to say girlfriend! Was this part of the spell?!)

Sanji blinks in surprise before clenching his fists. (What kind of boyfriend leaves his date alone?! Did he abandon her?!) He looks at her softly for a moment before grinning.

"Would you like anything else to eat Lulu-chan?"

She nods with a toothy grin. "Sure. I wish you-"

Sanji looks at her in confusion while she shakes her head. "I mean I wish the chef on my crew was generous with food like you."

He looks at her in shock. "What?! How could he do that to you?! If I was your chef I'd make you as much food as you want!"

She holds back from laughing before nodding. "I hope you remember that. Let's go."

"Mellorine!" His eyes turn into hearts as he follows her to the next stand.

Meanwhile Pete walks out of the restaurant with a look of disgust on his face. (Guys bathrooms are the grossest things in the world… I hope I didn't make Lulu wait too long…)

He looks around to find her taking some food from Sanji. (Oh crap, Sanji found her! Don't tell me he's flirting with her now…) He walks closer to them then hides behind the closest stand to overhear Sanji talking.

"You know Lulu-chan, you can come join our crew if you want."

She blinks in surprise before giggling. "O-oh really?" (I can't believe Sanji just asked me to join my own crew!)

He nods as he gets down on one knee in front of her with a rose in his hand. "I'd never lie to a beautiful princess such as yourself. No wait, you must truly be a sorceress because you've placed a spell on my heart. Please say you'll join. If you do I promise to make your favorites everyday and-"

He was cut off when he was hit in the side of the face with an orb of wind causing him to be sent flying into a pumpkin decorating stand and crash head first into a giant pumpkin.

The stand owner rushes to pull Sanji out of the pumpkin while Lulu laughs then turns to see Pete walking up to her with a smile to hide his annoyance. "There you are Lulu. I've been looking all over for you. You ok?" (Damnit, was Sanji always that annoying?! I can't believe I was pissed enough to hit him with a wind cannon…)

She nods while being oblivious to the situation. "I'm ok, sorry about not waiting. You were taking too long in the bathroom."

He rubs the back of his head sheepishly. "My bad."

"Oi asshole! What was that for?!" Sanji says as he walks up to Pete angrily while wiping the pumpkin goo off of him.

Pete smirks up at the taller male while casually waving him off. "My bad, I thought I saw a swirly bug on your face but it turned out to be your eyebrows. I'd love to stay and kick your ass, but my girlfriend and I have to be going now." (As annoying as he is I can't fight him. Especially if he figures out I'm really Rose.) He picks Lulu up bridal style and runs away before he could face Sanji's wrath.

Sanji blinks in surprise as he watches the fast fleeing couple. "What just happened?"

"That's what we want to know." Nami says as she and Robin walk up to him from behind.

Robin giggles as she watches the leaving couple. "We saw what happened Sanji. That boy managed to hit you with something similar to Roses wind cannon."

"What?! Why that little-" He freezes then shakes his head before smoking a cigarette. "If I saw someone flirting with my girlfriend I'd hit him too. Still, that girl seemed so familiar that it drove me nuts."

Nami nods. "She looked a lot like Luffy. Did you get her name Sanji?"

He nods. "She told me her name was Lulu."

Nami widens her eyes at this. "Luffy never mentioned having a twin sister did he?!"

Robin shakes her head. "No, but it's definitely interesting. What intrigued me the most was that they were wearing the same clothes Rose and Luffy were wearing."

Sanji freezes at this. "You guys don't think that somehow…" He pales as he slowly looks back to see Pete and Lulu gone. (Please god, tell me I wasn't just pouring my heart out to Luffy…)

Nami shakes her head to recover from the shock and starts running. "We gotta check this out!"

The others nod as they follow Nami to find Lulu and Pete.

* * *

Pete pants from exhaustion in an alley while keeping Lulu in his arms when he looks around the corner to see no sign of anyone. "Looks like we lost him. Sorry about that. I felt it would be better to get away before Sanji could have the chance to fight me. Sanji wasn't being too weird to you was-"

He freezes as he looks down to see Lulu pulling the witch hat down to hide her face. "Hey, are you ok?"

She nods while doing her best to hide her blush. "Please put me down…"

He blinks in surprise before remembering the position they're in. "Oh, right!" He puts her down before grinning "You know, this spell actually worked out pretty well. I can see why you like carrying me around so much. That was fun."

She blinks in surprise before looking down. "Damnit, do you always feel this weird when I hug you?!"

He nods. "Yea, but it's not because I'm a girl. That's just how my personality is. I'm sorry, I forgot to tell you earlier. The witches messed up our personalities a bit too. I guess to help us understand each other." (Or to make it more fun for them to watch from their house. Probably the latter.)

Lulu widens her eyes in shock. "What?! Is that why you hit Sanji with a wind cannon?!"

He nods before rubbing the back of his neck sheepishly. "Yea, when I saw Sanji flirting with you it pissed me off… Sorry about that…"

She giggles. "Don't worry about it, it was funny. I can't wait to turn back into a guy though. Sanji said if he was my chef he'd feed me as much as I want. He'd better hold his end of the deal!"

He blinks in surprise before laughing. "I can't wait to see how that plays out tomorrow."

"How much longer until tomorrow comes?!"

He looks out at the sky in thought. "You know, that's a good question. The sun should be setting soon, so we still have a while. I wonder if the vampires will show up too."

She freezes. "Oh yea, vampires live on this island too! Do you know if they poop?"

He sighs in exasperation. "What is with you and that question?!"

She shrugs her shoulders. "It's the first question I can think of when I see something cool."

He sighs before chuckling and walking over to her. "You know, I don't think I'll ever fully understand you." He wraps an arm around her shoulders before leaning in to kiss her cheek then pulls back. "And I like it! Wanna head back to the festival?"

She looks away to hide her face while nodding. "Ok."

He nods as they walk out of the alley and back to the festival where they continued to play the day away.

* * *

Usopp, Zira and Chopper have been searching the festival frantically for garlic pins but with no luck. They go into their tenth clothing shop where they immediately walk up to a tan old lady in a blue dress with a pair of black devil horns placed on her head of long white hair.

"Excuse me, but do you have any garlic pins?" Chopper asks.

She widens her eyes before shaking her head. "Sorry, I make those pins, but they're only for the locals."

Zira widens her eyes at this as she lands on Usopps shoulder. "Why are they only for the locals?! If it's about money we can pay you."

She widens her brown eyes in shock. "A talking bird?!"

She groans. "Yes, yes, I'm a talking falcon now please tell us."

She blinks in surprise before chuckling. "Tired of the shock huh? Sorry dear. I'd love to give you guys pins, but you see it's part of the treaty the witches and vampires have."

Usopp blinks in confusion. "A treaty?"

She nods. "Though the witches like to play pranks on people they mean no real harm. They sort of serve as the guardians of the village. I'll tell you the story if you three wish."

The three nod as Usopp grabs some chairs for them to sit on before she takes a seat in front of them. "For over a century 3 vampires: two women and a man while hundreds of years old still retain their youth through human blood have been living on this island in the Western Woods. They've terrorized this town for years and while our ancestors tried to fight back they were no match for them. Then 50 years ago the parents of our town's witches came to this island and managed to defeat them. Knowing what it's like to be persecuted by normal humans they decided to form a truce with them. The guidelines of the treaty were that in exchange for staying here they were not to harm any locals on the island. They know who can't be bitten with the garlic pins. Needless to say, this doesn't mean all foreigners are fair game. They also agreed to avoid any World Government attention by only attacking pirates. I can tell you this story is true for I was there 50 years ago and saw the whole thing."

Usopp, Chopper and Zira start to pale at the story causing her to freeze. "You guys are pirates aren't you?"

They slowly nod.

"Don't worry, those three vampires aren't as crazy for blood as they used to be. They only take what they need now. I heard they're usually busy on Halloween night anyway because relatives come over to visit."

Usopp widens his eyes at this. "Shouldn't we be more scared then?! What if the relatives attack you guys?!"

She shakes her head. "They all know of the treaty so the other locals and I are safe. I heard the relatives bring a supply of blood from their homes, so they don't go crazy. While I can't give you any pins I can give you a few recommendations. One would be to stay close to the witches, they succeeded their parents in protecting us and know full well how to handle the vampires. A few other recommendations would be don't make yourselves stand out, try to stay in town, and most importantly don't wander alone after sunset. Alright?"

The three slowly nod as they get up.

"Thank you for letting us know." Zira says as they leave the store while she waves them off.

"Good luck and Happy Halloween."

They shudder as they close the door behind them.

"So what should we do guys?" Chopper asks.

Usopp looks at the sky nervously to see that the sun is starting to go down. "I think it's best if we get back to the ship before the sun finishes setting. Everyone knows vampires hate the sun so we're safe until after sunset."

Zira flies in front of him. "Normally I'm for that, but we gotta tell the others about this first! You heard what she said. We can't be standing out and our crew's famous for that!"

Usopp widens his eyes at this before groaning. "Shit, you're right… Where should we look first?!"

Chopper looks around then spots the back of Luffy's pumpkin hat and Roses witch hat at the goldfish scooping stand. "Guys, I think I see Luffy and Rose over there!"

They follow Choppers gaze then spot them.

"Come on!" Zira flies ahead while the guys make their way through the crowd.

She flies above them as they keep trying to scoop the goldfish in a small paper net but the nets keeps breaking. She lands right in front of them and freezes when she sees Pete and Lulu's faces.

(What the hell?!) Zira's golden eyes widened in utter shock as she looks at the pair.

Pete holds back a chuckle while Lulu waves. "Hi!"

(What the?! Why do they look like Rose and Luffy?! This is weird…) Zira nods and slowly waves with her wing causing Pete to chuckle.

"You're one smart bird. Where are your friends?" (Usopp and Chopper should be somewhere close.)

"Zira! Did you find them?!" Pete and Lulu turn to Usopp's voice as they see him and Chopper running up to them then freezing.

Lulu grins as she waves at them. "Hi, I'm Lulu."

Pete softly laughs at their frozen states as he waves. "I'm Pete. Is the bird with you guys?"

Chopper shakes his head to snap out of the shock before slowly nodding. "Y-yea, that's Zira, I'm Chopper and this is Usopp."

Zira flies over to the guys while Usopp recovers and turns to Lulu. "You're not related to Monkey D. Luffy in any way are you?"

She shakes her head. "No why?"

(Because you look so much like him it's scary! Wait, what if the witches switched Luffy and Roses genders. Get a grip Usopp! That can't happen!) Usopp shakes his head. "Never mind, we're looking for our friends and we thought you were them. Sorry to bother you."

Lulu nods. "We can help you guys look if you want."

Chopper nods. "That sounds good thanks."

Pete nods. "No problem, let's go see them." (Seeing their reactions have gotten pretty fun.)

The three of them nod as they walk around with them.

Zira looks at Pete curiously as they're walking. (This is really weird. Forget about Lulu for a moment if Rose was from this world I'd think this guy was her brother… Wait!) She widens her eyes at his necklace then flies right in front of his face. "Where did you get that necklace?!"

His eyes widen as he looks down at the necklace. (Right, forgot about that…) He plays with the crystal while keeping a soft grin on his face. "I've had this for a long time. I guess you can say it's my treasure. Wait, you can talk? Cool!"

She blinks in surprise. (Not the answer I was looking for… I better keep an eye on this guy.) "Mind if I sit on your shoulder?"

"Go ahead Zira." She lands on his shoulder while Usopp turns to them.

"You guys aren't locals right?"

Lulu nods. "That's right, we're pirates. How'd you guess we weren't from here?"

"Because you guys aren't wearing garlic pins. You guys should be careful. Vampires are going to be preying on people who don't wear them." Chopper says.

Pete looks at him curiously. "Really?! That's good to know. Is that why you're looking for your crew mates?"

He nods. "Yea, some of our friends went to see the witches so I'm sure they're safe, but we need to tell the others."

Lulu clenches her fists. "Those witches are jerks! They played a prank on Pete and I!"

"What?! What did they do to you?!" Zira asks.

"They kicked us out of their house!" She groans in frustration. (Damnit, I was going to tell them about the spell! Stupid witches!)

Usopp quirks an eyebrow. "Kicking you guys out of their house doesn't sound that bad."

Pete internally groans. "No, but Lulu managed to get herself dog ears and a tail by drinking one of their potions at the house and almost got herself roasted by one of them." (At least we're able to tell them that part…)

Usopp, Chopper, and Zira sweat drop at the story. (Shouldn't that have been mentioned first?)

They keep walking while a group of 4 low ranking marines head in their direction.

"Man, this sucks. Why are we the only ones sent on this island? Shouldn't we be enjoying the festival?" A scrawny blue haired marine says.

A muscular, tan marine with short red hair sighs. "I know it's annoying Bob, but we're paying our dues. Besides, pirates don't take breaks so neither should we."

The muscular, tan marine with buzz cut blonde hair groans. "Says the guy who's only been here a week. Seriously Lou, you need to loosen up. There's a reason the three of us left our den den mushi's home. It's because it's a time for us to have fun, and we know we're not gonna see any pirates out here."

Lou twitches an eyebrow in irritation. "If you would take your job seriously Gary then maybe-"

The pale, muscular marine with an orange Mohawk under his hat raises a hand to shut him up. "Shut up and take a look over there! Aren't the long nosed guy and the raccoon dog Straw Hat pirates?!" He points to Usopp's group causing them to freeze at the sight.

Lou widens his eyes at this. "Holy shit Eddy you're right! Come on!"

The others sigh before nodding as they start charging.

Zira looks over and sees the marines approaching. "Oh, for crying out loud! Guys, we gotta run!"

The others look over to see them then quickly run out of the festival to the outskirts of town with the marines in pursuit.

Chopper looks at Pete and Lulu while running. "How famous is your crew? Maybe they're not after you guys."

Pete shakes his head while clenching his fists. (Damnit, it's too late to play innocent since we ran on instinct!) "Trust me doc, we're from a pretty famous crew. We should split up!"

The others nod as they start running towards to a four way fork in the road. Usopp took the path on the far left, Chopper and Zira went on the path to middle left, Lulu went to the path in the middle right and Pete went on the path in the far right.

The marines see that they're splitting up causing Eddy to shout. "WE NEED TO SPLIT UP AND CAPTURE THEM ALL! THE OTHER BOY AND GIRL COULD BE NEW RECRUITS!"

The others nod as they split up so that a marine is running in all four paths in pursuit.

Chopper and Zira quickly keep running on the path while less and less pedestrians can be seen.

"Stop right there raccoon dog!"

They turn around while running to see Bob with a rifle at hand chasing after them.

Chopper glares at him angrily. "I'M A REINDEER!"

Zira glares at him as she flies over him while avoiding his gun shots. "I'M A MEMBER OF THE CREW TOO YOU JACKASS!" She uses her sound sound fruit abilities to create an ultrasonic screech from her beak and aim it at his head causing him to writhe in pain before passing out.

Chopper stops running and claps. "Great job Zira!"

She nods as she lands in front of the marine and checks for a den den mushi but couldn't find one. "As long as I get my dues I'm happy. You think the others got away?"

Chopper nods as he goes into heavy point, picks the man up and lays him down in an alleyway where the public can't see him. "I'm sure Usopp will be fine, but I'm worried about the other two…"

She groans in frustration. "Something doesn't add up about them. If they were from a famous crew how come we haven't heard of them? Also, Rose is the only one who would wear that kind of crystal proudly. Just looking at them is too weird!"

He nods. "I know what you mean. Luffy and Roses scars are on the same spots on their bodies too and-" He freezes before face palming. "I'm such an idiot…"

Zira tilts her head. "What's the matter?"

"The guy called me doc, but I didn't tell them I was a doctor…"

Zira widens her eyes at this and manages to piece everything together. "THE WITCHES SWITCHED LUFFY AND ROSES GENDERS!"

"Why didn't they tell us?!"

"I don't know, but we're sure as hell gonna find out! Come on!" She flies off with Chopper rushing to keep up with her and leaving the unconscious marine behind.

* * *

Usopp chuckles triumphantly as he manages to evade the marine that was chasing him. "Leave it to Captain Usopp to lose a stupid marine!"

"THERE'S THE GIRL! GET HER!" Usopp freezes at his chasers voice and pales.

"Shit, I gotta help Lulu!" He runs out and follows the marine's voices into a dead end street where two marines have Lulu cornered. He hides behind the corner of the alley while getting his slingshot ready. (I just gotta wait for my shot.)

Gary smirks as he stares at her. "My, my, what a beauty. Hard to believe you're one of those pirates."

She grits her teeth as she gets in a stance. "I am a pirate! Not just any pirate either, I'm the one who's gonna be the king of the pirates!"

Usopp widens his eyes at the statement. (What the hell?! Luffy?!)

Eddy starts laughing. "Hahaha, I think I heard it all now! Look cutie, why don't you come with us and make this easier on-"

He was cut off when Lulu punched him in the face and knocked him out.

Gary gapes in shock before pulling out his rifle. "Don't say we didn't try to be nice bitch!" He pulled the trigger and shot her shoulder but froze in horror when the bullet didn't pierce her skin and the shot ricocheted an inch away from his head.

Lulu laughs with a toothy grin as she pulls her arm back. "Shishishi! That won't work on me! I'm made of rubber! GUM GUM PISTOL!" She punches the marine in the face and knocks him out.

Usopps jaw dropped to the ground in shock. "L-LUFFY?!"

She turns to Usopp with a grin. "Hey Usopp, told you I wasn't related to Luffy."

He recovers from the shock and walks up to her. "You didn't tell me you were Luffy either! What the hell?! Did the witches do this to you?!"

She nods. "We'll be ok by tomorrow."

"What?! Ugh, I told you that you guys were gonna get hexed! Wait, you mean that Pete was actually Rose?!"

She nods again. "Today's been pretty nuts. We should go find him and the others."

He slowly nods then freezes when he looks up at the sky to see that the sun's already set. "Oh shit, we gotta find Rose quick! The old lady that told us about the vampires said that the worst thing you can do on this island when avoiding vampires is be alone!"

Lulu widens her eyes at this before running. "Come on then! We gotta go find him!"

Usopp nods as he follows her out of the street in search of the others.

* * *

Pete keeps running near the edge of town under the evening sky with Lou close on his tail.

"Stop asshole!" Lou yells as he tries to shoot him but keeps missing.

Pete smirks as he flips him off while running. "Like I'd stop just because you told me to loser!" (If I fly it might raise some suspicions… I'd rather not have my wanted poster picture change into a-) He was cut off as he hits a wall and realizes that he ran into a closed off alley.

Lou snickers as he walks up to him while cracking his knuckles. "Looks like you have nowhere to run kid. You know, I'm kind of annoyed that you made me run so far, but since it's Halloween I'll be nice. Come quietly and I'll only rough you up a little."

Pete chuckles as he gets in a stance. "Sorry, but I doubt you could even land a hit on me."

He clenches his teeth in irritation as he tries to bull rush Pete, but the brunette easily dodged his punches before punching him in the nose.

The red head groans as he holds his broken nose in one hand and grabs a pistol with the other then tries to shoot him, but he dodges the bullets before knocking the gun out of his hand and kicking him in the gut. While he was falling back Pete grabbed his arm, flipped him over his shoulder causing him to land head first into a pile of trash cans to knock him out.

Pete walks up to him curiously. (Wow, I didn't even need to use my devil fruit on him. Must have been a newbie. I better make sure he can't contact his superiors.) He kneels next to him then after making sure he was out cold picked his pocket for his den den mushi and smashed it.

During the fight neither men managed to notice the handsome, pale, muscular man with narrow red eyes and short black hair wearing a dark red dress shirt, black pants and black shoes smirking down at Pete from his spot on the rooftop to reveal his white fangs. (What a strong boy, pretty smart too. I sense something different about him as well. Interesting.)

The vampire keeps his smirk as he swiftly jumps down and lands behind Pete. "I must say, that was an impressive fight."

Pete nods while making sure the den den mushi is unusable then stands up. "Thanks, I-" His purple eyes widen before he turns around to meet the taller vampires hypnotic gaze and feel his body freeze from the hypnosis.

"Go to sleep boy."

He falls asleep under his hypnotic power and starts collapsing, but was caught in the vampires arms before he could hit the ground. While the vampire kept Pete in his arms he took his pumpkin hat off and dropped it on the ground to get a better look at his prey. (Hmm, he's not a bad looker either. Judging from that scar on his stomach he's had his fair share of fights. He might be perfect. Better get going before the girls start worrying.) He threw him over his shoulder while keeping his smirk on his face.

"I hope you're ready for a night you'll never forget little one. I know my family surely will be." The vampire doesn't look back as he jumps up to the rooftops and swiftly leaves with Pete to the Western Woods. While travelling the vampire doesn't notice the letter the witches gave Pete falling out of the brunette's pocket and landing next to his abandoned pumpkin hat.

TO BE CONTINUED


	3. Chapter 3

Lila and Maggie stare at their cauldron in shock as they watch the vampire kidnap Pete.

Lila turns to Maggie. "Holy crap, what do we do here?!"

"I don't know! This is the first time we've seen Castiel kidnap someone! He usually just bites them then leaves them sleeping in the gutter!"

Lila widens her eyes as she keeps her focus on the cauldron. "You don't think he plays on that side of the fence do-"

She was cut off to a whack in the head by her sister. "Get your head out of your ass! You know he's married to Gwendolyn! Though, it might be possible that he's kidnapping him for his adopted daughter Viola. In any case, we need to go there and tell them about-" Maggie freezes then rushes to the bookshelf.

Lila quirks an eyebrow at her behavior. "What are you looking for?"

"I'm looking for that guidebook mom and dad left us about them! I remember it mentioning something about when they kidnap people! Aha!" She pulls out a thick green book and rushes through the pages then freezes.

"Here it is!" She and Lila quickly read through the pages then gape at it in shock.

"Oh shit! We gotta help the Straw Hats out before it's too late!" Lila says as she and Maggie rush to get their equipment ready while leaving the book open to the page that says: **Vampire Initiation.**

* * *

"Pete! Where are you?!" Lulu searches the streets at the edge of town long past sunset with Usopp nervously following.

"We need to hurry up and find shelter soon! I'm sure he managed to get away from that marine easily."

"It's not that marine I'm worried about! You said so yourself Usopp that vampires target pirates who are alone!" She searches alley after alley then freezes when she sees a pumpkin hat on the ground.

She quickly rushes over to it then widens her eyes in horror when she sees the witches' letter with it. "Oh no…"

Usopp slowly walks up behind her. "What's with the letter?"

She hands him the letter while frantically looking around the area. "ROSE! WHERE ARE YOU?!"

"Ugh…" The pair freezes and turns to the beaten up marine that's regaining consciousness causing Lulu to grab him by the collar of his shirt and glare at him.

"WHAT HAPPENED TO THE GUY YOU WERE CHASING?!"

Lou widens his eyes at the glare and trembles. "I don't know! I heard his voice and some other guy while I was unconscious. I heard the other guy tell him to go to sleep, but that's it!"

She widens her eyes at this and grips onto the collar tighter to the point where she's almost choking him. "Where did he take him?!"

He tries his best to control his trembling while glaring at her. "I-I don't know! I do know that I'm calling head quarters and-" He cuts himself off when he sees the remnants of his den den mushi on the ground. "Shit…"

Lulu punches him in the face to knock him out then drops him on the ground before turning to Usopp. "Did the old lady tell you where the vampires live?!"

Usopp looks at her nervously as he tries to remember. "I-I think she said something about the Western Woods."

"Alright then!" She starts running off to the woods causing Usopp to run in front of her to block her.

"Hold on! You don't even know where that is!"

"I don't care! I'll search the whole island until I find him! You go find the others and tell them what happened!"

She runs off before Usopp can stop her this time.

He sighs as he rushes to the center of town. (Damnit, just because it's Halloween doesn't mean we should be dealing with witches and vampires! How the hell am I gonna explain this to the others without sounding insane?!)

"Usopp!" His eyes widen as Zira's voice when he sees her and Chopper rushing over to him.

He keeps running while the two animals follow him.

"Usopp, Pete and Lulu are Rose and Luffy!" Chopper says.

Usopp nods. "I know, but now's not the time for that! We think Rose's been kidnapped by a vampire!"

"WHAT?!" Zira widens her eyes in shock then flies towards the woods. "Luffy's already in the woods right?! I'll go help her find the vampires hideout!"

Usopp nods. "Good call Zira! Chopper and I will tell the others what happened!"

She nods as she flies off into the woods to find Lulu and the vampire's home.

* * *

Castiel jumps from tree to tree in the Western Woods until he lands in front of his dark mansion right next to a cliff leading to the ocean with Pete still sleeping on his shoulder.

"Welcome to your new home." He walks into the foyer where a red eyed woman wearing a strapless navy blue dress that reaches her knees, shoulder length dark red hair wrapped in a ponytail, and black high heeled shoes looks at him in shock.

"What the?! What's with the human Castiel?! Don't tell me you're trying to set Viola up with humans now, because so help me-"

He raises his free hand defensively while the other arm is keeping a hold of Pete. "Hold on, it's not what you think Gwenny! I didn't take him for Viola!" (Though, I wouldn't oppose them getting together…)

He lays Pete down on a green couch before turning to his wife. "Don't you sense anything weird about this boy with your observation haki Gwendolyn?"

She walks up to him then slightly widens her eyes. "You're right. His aura is different from other humans! He's a pirate?"

He nods. "I saw the little guy being cornered by a marine. He looks scrawny, but he was strong enough to take the marine down without getting a scratch on him. I think he can use observation haki."

"Really?! Wait!" She spots Pete's half red, half black crystal necklace and holds it without taking it off him.

"This is an onnet crystal! I'm surprised he's willing to wear this."

Castiel quirks an eyebrow in confusion. "Why's that?"

"This crystal is a taboo linked to Hell's Comet. I won't bore you with the details, but I must say he's either extremely brave or just reckless. Anyway, if you didn't bring him here to be with Viola then why exactly did you kidnap him? You plan on feeding him to the cousins?"

He shakes his head. "I want him to join us."

She looks at him in shock then looks at the brunette in thought. "Are you sure about this? The family hasn't taken anyone in since Viola."

He nods. "I'm sure. Of course, he needs to pass the test first to get the family's approval. Luckily they're gonna be here soon."

"How long will the boy's hypnosis last?"

"It should hold long enough for me to get everything ready. I'll put him in the room right now."

She nods when a young, beautiful, blonde, red eyed woman wearing a short sleeved dark purple dress and black flat shoes walks in and spots her adoptive parents.

"What going on guys?"

The vampire couple turns to her and grins.

"Hi there Viola, come on over." Castiel says as he waves her over to them.

When she reaches the couch she freezes when she sees Pete. "Why did you kidnap a human? You usually drink them in town."

Gwendolyn sighs. "Your dad thought it would be a good idea to bring this one into the family."

Castiel pouts. "Hey! This is a great idea! We need strong ones like him on our side!"

Viola scans him over curiously. (He might be joining us? He's kind of cute, but would he want to?) "Are you sure about this dad? What if he doesn't want to be a vampire?"

Castiel softly sighs before placing a hand on his daughter's shoulder. "Tell me Viola, do you remember anything about your life before becoming a vampire?"

She shakes her head causing him to nod. "That's because once you transform into a vampire you're basically reborn. Your past life as a human fades away from your memory and you start your immortal life anew. Even if he were to refuse at first once he begins life as a vampire he won't regret a thing. None of us have right?"

Viola nods before looking at the sleeping boy. "I see, you're supposed to test him to see if he's worthy right? How do we do that?"

Gwendolyn opens the door leading to the woods. "I'll tell you about it while we're heading to the cliff docks to pick up our cousins. Castiel, I'm not against bringing him in depending on how the test goes, but I hope you know what you're doing."

He nods. "Don't worry; I saw a look in his eyes that showed me he's worthy. Besides, if he fails we can always drink what's left of him."

Gwen nods as she and her daughter left for the rest of the clan while Castiel picked the boy up in his arms and took him deeper into the mansion.

* * *

Ace, Zoro, Brook and Franky were in the bar having dinner while trying to make sense of what they saw when they met Pete and Lulu when Nami, Robin and Sanji walk up to them.

"Have you guys seen Rose and Luffy at all today?" Nami asks causing the guys to jolt.

Franky looks at them nervously. "W-we thought we saw them, but we were SUPER mistaken right fellas?"

Zoro nods while chugging a bottle of sake. "We haven't seen them all day. We were just hallucinating."

Robin giggles. "Those 'hallucinations' don't have anything to do with a boy that could be Roses twin and a female doppelganger of Luffy does it?"

Ace freezes. "You guys saw them too?! The guy was wearing Roses necklace and the guys swore they heard the girl laugh just like Luffy!"

Brook nods. "We all thought we were going crazy! Of course, they couldn't be Luffy-san and Rose-san correct?"

Sanji nervously grins while struggling to light his cigarette. "Y-yea, that's right. Those guys just happened to look similar to Rose and Luffy. There's no way that such a cute girl like Lulu-chan can be Luffy."

The guys look at Sanji in confusion before Usopp and Chopper slam the door open and run towards them.

"There you guys are!" Usopp says as they rush over to them then pant in exhaustion.

Chopper catches his breath before shouting. "ROSE AND LUFFY'S GENDERS GOT SWITCHED BY THE WITCHES! THEN ROSE GOT KIDNAPPED BY A VAMPIRE AND LUFFY'S IN THE WESTERN WOODS TRYING TO FIND HIM! WE HAVE TO GO HELP THEM OUT!"

Sanji's eyes widen at this. "Rose was kidnapped?! Wait, did you just say their genders were switched?!" (Oh god no…)

Usopp nods while showing them Roses letter from the witches. "Rose and Luffy went to the witches hut to see some magic and got their genders switched because they pissed them off! According to the letter the spell wouldn't let them tell us about it which is why they called themselves Pete and Lulu all day!"

Sanji looks at him in utter horror before sitting in a corner with a cloud of depression hanging over his head while silently weeping. (Oh my god, I flirted with Luffy and promised him as much food as he wanted… What did I do to deserve this?)

Brook joined Sanji in the corner with his own cloud of depression hanging over his head. (I asked Luffy for his panties… I think this is the biggest regret in my life though I'm already dead…)

Chopper looks at them in confusion. "What's the matter with them?"

Ace shakes his head. "Forget them, what do you mean Rose got kidnapped by a vampire Usopp?!"

"We got chased by marines and had to split up to shake them. When Luffy and I tried to find Rose we found his pumpkin hat and the letter the witches gave him but no sign of him."

Zoro looks at him skeptically. "Are you sure Rose or Pete didn't just wander off somewhere? How do you know it was a vampire that took him?"

"He was definitely kidnapped by a vampire!" The crew freezes to Lila's voice as they turn to see her running up to them with a broom in hand and a satchel hung across her shoulder.

"How do you do? I'm Lila; I'm one of the witches that casted that spell on Luffy and Rose!"

The others except Sanji and Brook widen their eyes at this.

Zoro recovers and scowls at her. "Did you put dog ears on Luffy earlier too?"

"He did that on his own with one of our potions, but that's not the point! Rose really was kidnapped by a vampire!"

Robin steps up to her. "What are they planning on doing to him?"

"They're going to try to turn him into a vampire!"

Ace widens his eyes at this. "What?! Wait, wouldn't he just need to be bitten?! What if he's already changed?!"

Lila shakes her head. "Don't worry, he's safe for now. Castiel's family tests their potential family before turning them. You need to hurry and stop them before he passes, if he gets turned he loses the memories he had as a human. Here!" She digs into her satchel and hands them each a pair of goggles that look similar to Usopp's goggles.

"These goggles will protect you from their hypnotic powers. Maggie's searching for Luffy to get her a pair then she'll go to try to reason with Castiel, but we can't rescue him or it will mess with the treaty. We're sorry..."

Usopp shakes his head. "You don't need to apologize you're really helping us out. Wait, can you change Luffy and Rose back before you leave?"

She shakes her head. "Once a spell's been cast it needs to take its course. Don't worry, they will be back to normal by sunrise. I have to go now, good luck getting your friend back."

She starts running when Nami yells out. "WAIT, WHERE DO THEY LIVE?!"

"IN THE WESTERN WOODS BY THE CLIFFS!" Lila leaves the bar while Brook and Sanji recover and get ready to leave with the others as they put on their goggles.

Sanji smokes a cigarette to calm himself down. (I need to distract myself from this nightmare.) "So what's the plan?"

Zoro smirks. "We storm the woods and slice some vampires, then get back at Rose and Luffy for making us think we were going crazy."

Nami sighs. "Let's worry about that after Rose isn't in danger. Let's go." She and the others run out of the bar and rush to make out of town and into the vampire inhabited woods.

* * *

Luffy clenches her fists as she fights off the 20 grizzly bears that have her surrounded. "Damnit, KNOCK IT OFF ALREADY!" She uses her conqueror's haki to knock them all out.

She huffs in exhaustion as she runs throughout the woods to try to find the mansion. "ROSE! WHERE ARE YOU?! GIVE HIM BACK VAMPIRES BEFORE I KICK YOUR ASSES!"

"SHUT UP LUFFY!" She stops and looks up to see Zira landing on a nearby tree branch.

"Zira, do you know where the vampires went?"

She shakes her head. "No, but shouting out to the vampires won't help you find them! Look, take it easy. Sure, Rose is a supernatural nut, but I doubt she or he will join them willingly."

"I won't matter if he wants to or not." The pair turns to Maggie who's landing in front of them on her broom.

Zira looks at her in shock. "You're one of the witches?! What do you mean it won't matter?"

She gets off the flying broom before reaching into her bag. "It doesn't matter if Rose is willing or not. Once they like someone they do whatever it takes to get them on their side even if it means force. Take these, they will protect you from their hypnosis. Once you see Rose give a pair to him as well."

She hands Luffy a few pairs of goggles then reaches into her bag and places a small pair on Zira's head. "I'm going to their lair now to try and talk to them. I can't take you with me Luffy or they might break the treaty, but if Zira comes with me I can show her where it is then she can lead you there."

Luffy and Zira nod at the plan while Maggie gets on her broom and starts flying. "I'm sorry about this. I really hope the spell didn't lead Castiel to taking him."

Zira looks at her in confusion. "Why would turning Rose into a guy cause him to get kidnapped?"

"He has a daughter named Viola who he's trying to get married. I don't know if that's the reason he took him, but I wouldn't put it past him."

Luffy widens her eyes at this before clenching her fists in pure rage. "HE TOOK ROSE FOR WHAT?!"

Maggie and Zira jolt at her rage before flying away.

(Oh crap, I probably shouldn't have said that!) Maggie looks back to see Luffy trying to keep up with them but falling behind. "JUST STAY THERE LUFFY! ZIRA WILL BE RIGHT BACK WITH THE DIRECTIONS!"

"LIKE HELL I'M JUST STAYING STILL AFTER I HEARD ROSE MIGHT BE COUPLED WITH SOMEONE ELSE!"

She tries to keep up but they flew too fast causing her to groan as she loses sight of them. "Damnit! Just hang on Rose!"

She keeps running as fast as she can to find the lair while furiously fighting off every forest animal she finds.

* * *

Gwendolyn and Viola reach the docks near the cliffs of their home to see their 4 cousins consisting of two ladies and two males docking on the pier and jumping off their small boat.

Gwendolyn smiles as she walks up to a woman in a long sleeve green dress with her long blonde hair reaching her mid back and pulls her into a hug. "How was the ride Maria?"

She nods as she hugs back. "Long as usual, but worth it to see you three again!"

"It's great to see you too!" Gwendolyn pulls back then hugs the woman next to her that's wearing a dark red dress with her brown hair pulled into a pony tail. "Anything new with you Cassandra?"

She shakes her head as she pulls back. "As new as it gets when travelling on the Grand Line. It's always an adventure though." She pulls back and turns to Viola. "How are you Viola? You're not causing too much trouble are you?"

Viola shrugs. "About the same as usual."

A young muscular man in a dark blue suit with buzz cut brown hair chuckles as he steps up to Viola and ruffles her hair. "As funny as usual. So little cuz, anything new happen here?"

She whacks his hand away while pouting. "Quit it Bernie! Anyway, nothing new happened except Dad just brought a human home."

He and the other girls widen their red eyes at this while the young man behind them in a black suit with short red hair pushes his bangs back. "You gotta be kidding me. What's Castiel thinking?"

Gwendolyn nods. "I know what you mean Julius, but the boy he picked up is rather interesting. Castiel is getting the test ready for him as we speak."

Bernie widens his eyes at this. "So it's a guy? Aww, if anything I was hoping for a cute-" He was cut off by a whack in the head by Cassandra.

"If you're gonna act like a pervert Bernard I'll send bears after you."

He nervously chuckles while rubbing his sore spot. "Sorry honey, you know I love you." He kisses his wife's cheek while Gwendolyn leads them to the mansion.

Julius walks up to Gwendolyn with a small scowl on his face. "Do you guys know anything about this human?"

She shakes her head. "Sadly, Castiel placed him under hypnosis before we could learn anything about him. He's a pirate though, so the treaty won't be threatened by this."

He nods as he looks ahead. "That's good to know, you guys made a wise choice making that treaty. We're still trying to find a place of our own."

She nods. "You can always stay here if you want."

"We'll think about it. You guys will need all the help you can get if you're taking on a new vampire."

She nods while Viola walks up next to them. "Is it ok if I talk to the human before the test starts? I want to get to know him before he changes."

Gwen blinks in surprise before nodding. "Ok, but be very careful. He's going to be jumpy when he wakes up."

She nods. "Ok! I'll let you guys know of what I can find out about him too!" She rushes ahead causing Julius to chuckle.

"I take it Viola's one of the reasons Castiel wants to take on a newborn?"

She groans. "I really hope not. He promised that he wasn't taking him just for Viola. To be honest, I think he just wants to train another youngling. If this boy and Viola hit it off then he'll probably think it's killing two birds with one stone."

Maria chuckles. "Whatever the case this is exciting. It's been a long time since we tested someone for the family. Castiel has the bear ready?"

Gwendolyn looks ahead to see her husband approaching them. "We can ask him right-" She cuts herself off when she gets a closer look and sees Castiel riding the biggest grizzly bear she's ever seen who looks like he's in a daze.

Castiel jumps off of him and grins at his family. "Hey guys, do you think this one's big enough for-"

He was cut off by a whack to the head by his wife. "Are you crazy?! The boy needs at least some chance to survive!"

He rubs the sore spot on his head before turning to his wife. "Trust me Gwendolyn I know what I'm doing! I saw the boy fight myself, if he fought 2 of these guys I'm sure he'll survive!"

Bernard looks at him curiously. "Is he really that strong? I wanna meet this guy!"

Maria nods. "If he passes which one of us will turn him?"

Castiel turns to his family with his arms crossed over his chest. "If you're alright with it I would like Viola to do it since this is her first time seeing someone turn into a vampire. Speaking of which where is she?"

"She went inside to talk to the human." Gwendolyn says causing a smile to grow on her husband's face.

"Perfect! So what do you guys say?! Can she do it?"

The other vampires nod as they reach the front of the mansion.

"I'm really curious to see this child. We're going to settle in then meet you in the arena." Cassandra says as she, Bernard, Gwendolyn and Maria walk inside while Julius turns to Castiel.

"Why the sudden desire for a new family member?"

Castiel sighs as his smile starts fading. "You know how strong the World Government is getting. If we get attacked I want to make sure we're strong enough to protect ourselves. I'm sure I don't need to remind you of how troubling it is to settle on a new island."

He nods in understanding. "I see what you mean. If this child passes I'll support the decision."

"That's all I ask." Castiel grins at his cousin who's walking inside to join his family then turns to the hypnotized bear behind him. "Come with me big guy. You're gonna help us with an important decision tonight."

The bear nods as he starts following Castiel to the back of the house.

"CASTIEL!" The vampire freezes to Maggie's voice then turns to see her landing in front of him.

Zira stays above Maggie and Castiel then flies back to the forest. (So that's where the vampire lives! I gotta go show Luffy the way!)

She leaves without Castiel noticing her presence who's softly glaring at Maggie before crossing his arms over his chest. "To what do I owe the pleasure Maggie? Is this about the human I took in?"

She nods. "You can't take this one. You see I-"

"I don't want to hear it! This boy is a pirate correct?!"

She blinks in surprise at his rage before clearing her throat. "Yes, but-"

"Then it doesn't affect the treaty. I refuse to have you interfering with things that aren't in your jurisdiction! Unless you want to see how serious I am about this I suggest leaving now you brat!"

She twitches an eyebrow before getting on her broom. (You know what? He gets what's coming. It will be a lot more fun to see how they react if they suddenly see Rose turn back into a girl.) "I just came to tell you that the crew found out what happened and are extremely pissed."

He widens his eyes at this before glaring at her. "You told them didn't you?"

She turns away from him to hide her smirk as she starts flying off. "Who me? Never in my wildest dreams would I interfere with things outside my jurisdiction. Now if you'll excuse me there are some potions that need attending to. Happy Halloween."

He clicks his tongue as he watches her fly away before leading the bear to the cellar. (Damn that witch! At least she told me about the pirates coming. Kind of surprising his crew would fight a family of vampires to rescue him. Oh well, I'll let the others know and get the guys to help me.) He brings the bear into the cellar before running back in to alert the others of what's happening.

* * *

Viola walks into the basement of the mansion then looks at the door that's holding the human. (So this guy could be a new member of the family. If he passes I want to tell him about some of his human life after he turns.)

She nods to herself and opens the door. She walks into a well lit, windowless, brown room with swords and staffs hanging on the walls. She closes the door behind her and locks it before walking up to the sleeping freckled boy on a twin sized bed.

She looks at him curiously while gently pushing the bangs away from his eyes. (He truly is cute. His hypnosis should wear off any second.) She looks around to find various weapons hanging on the wall of the room.

(So he chooses a weapon, and if he beats the bear he becomes one of us. I wonder how I managed during my test?) She softly sighs when Pete starts grumbling.

"Ugh, why does it feel like Zoro and Sanji are fighting in my head?" He sits up while rubbing his forehead then freezes when his purple eyes meet a pair of red eyes.

"What the-?!" He widens his eyes at remembering meeting the vampire then looks down while trembling. "Oh crap, please…"

Viola tilts her head in confusion. (Huh? Is he begging for his life? This is kind of disappointing… Wait, is he crying?!) She widens her eyes in shock to see tears streaming down his face.

He looks up to face her with pleading eyes as tears keep streaming down his face. "Please, for the love of all that is Oda… Tell me that vampires don't sparkle!" (I don't care if I'm facing vampires from Hellsing, but I can't handle Twilight vampires!)

She looks at him in utter confusion. "Huh?!"

He wipes his tears while looking at her nervously. "What I mean is, in the sun a vampire would burn right? Your skin doesn't sparkle?"

"Umm… No…" (What the hell kind of question was that?!)

A smile forms on his face as he sighs in relief. "Oh thank god! Hey, wait!" He inspects his body to find himself not bitten. "You guys didn't bite me?"

She shakes her head. "No, we didn't bite you. Wait, aren't you scared? You were kidnapped by vampires."

He shrugs as he crosses his legs. "My crew should be coming to pick me up soon. Besides, I like the supernatural and if you didn't bite me that means you're waiting for something right?"

She nods. "Y-yea, it's a surprise though. Wait, I'm getting ahead of myself. Let me tell you my name. I'm Viola, what's your name?"

"You can call me Pete."

"Pete huh? So you're really a pirate?"

"Yup, I'm a member of the Straw Hats. So, vampires can use hypnotism huh? That's really cool! What other powers do vampires have?"

"We have super strength, and we can also use haki."

He widens his eyes at this. "Really? Both armament and observation?"

She nods. "Yea, though some of us can't use armament haki we can all use observation haki. By the way, why is your aura different from other humans?"

He rubs the back of his head sheepishly. "It's kind of a long story. You see, I'm from a very far off place."

"Really? Where?"

"It's a city called New York."

"Cool! So, you like the supernatural? What else do you like?"

He quirks an eyebrow. "Why do you want to know?"

She looks around the room nervously. "I-I'm curious about people with your aura… Please? I'll let you know anything you want about vampires."

He looks at her curiously. (If she's not going to bite me then I guess it's ok.) He starts grinning before nodding. "Ok, but when we're done I need to get back to my crew."

She slowly nods. (If only he knew. At least I can save some things from his human past.) "O-ok. So what position are you in the crew?"

"I'm an astronomer."

"Really?! I love stars!"

"You do?"

"Yea, they're the best thing about being nocturnal! My favorite's when they shoot across the sky!"

He chuckles at her enthusiasm. "I know what you mean. I mainly study a comet that-" He freezes and feels his chest to make sure he still has his necklace then sighs in relief when he touches it. (Good, I didn't lose it.)

She looks at his necklace curiously. "What kind of necklace is that?"

"It's an onnet crystal that my folks gave me. It's kind of my treasure. My turn, were you born a vampire or are you a human that turned into a vampire?"

"I'm a human turned vampire. My turn, why did you want to become a pirate?"

He softly smiles at the memory of Luffy asking him to join. "When my captain asked I couldn't refuse. Every adventure we've been on has been a blast."

She giggles. "Being a vampire is really fun too. We go on plenty of outings and if any mischievous humans try to come to our house for a test of courage we scare them silly."

He chuckles. "Sounds like fun. So how does a human become a vampire?"

"You see, first we bite into the human and drink their blood. Afterwards, we need to feed the human some of our own blood."

"What happens if you don't?"

"They just feel anemic for a while depending on how much we drink. For example, if I take a small amount of your blood you'll be a little dizzy while I feel energized, but if I take too much you die."

He widens his eyes at this while tensing up. "Y-you don't say…" (I'd better not tell her I'm a logia user. I can use the element of surprise on them if they try to bite me as long as they don't use haki.)

She giggles at his tenseness. (Aww, he's adorable! He's a little weird but he seems really nice too. I hope he stays.) "Don't worry, my dad didn't kidnap you to kill you."

He quirks an eyebrow in confusion. "Why exactly did he bring me here?"

She takes his right hand in both of hers while giving him a sheepish grin. "I guess it's ok to tell you. We want you to join the family!"

He widens his eyes then looks at their hands. (Wait, she doesn't mean…) He takes his hand back before bowing his head. "I'm sorry, I can't marry you. I have a lover in the crew." (No use trying to tell her I'm a girl since the spell's still in effect…)

She widens her eyes in shock. (What?! He already has someone?! He'll just forget her when he joins, so I'll just play along.) She clears her throat. "T-that's not what I meant…"

He quirks an eyebrow as he lifts his head up. "Then what do you mean by joining the family?"

She keeps a fake smile while explaining. "We want you to become a vampire. There's no marriage required and if you want you can still be with your crew and lover then when the adventure ends you come back to us." (Good thing I didn't tell him about the memory loss. It'll be much easier to turn him if he's willing.)

He rubs the back of his head sheepishly. (Oops, guess I jumped the gun…) "I-I see, sorry for the misunderstanding, but I still can't join."

She looks at him in confusion. "Huh? Why not?"

"I consider the crew to be my family, and living forever while watching my lover grow old and die is something I can't handle." (Even if I did turn I wouldn't turn Luffy into a vampire either. Seeing his crew and brothers grow old while remaining young even with me is something he'd hate… I'd better get going.)

He gets off the bed and turns to her. "I'm sorry for wasting your family's time. I should get going before the crew comes here and starts tearing the place apart."

He starts walking towards the door, but freezes when he looks around the windowless room to see the various weapons everywhere. "Why did your dad put me in a weapons room?"

She sighs as she walks toward the door and stops right in front of it. (Looks like the family will have to do it by force… Sorry Pete, at least when you join we can start over.) "You were going to be put to the test to see if you were worthy of our vampire blood. But, since you don't want to join the test will just be a fight for your life."

He widens his eyes as he keeps an eye on her while reaching for a staff. "What do I need to do exactly?"

"You need to just beat up a bear. You're free to choose one of any of the weapons in the room. There's no use trying to run away since my cousins are guarding the door out of the basement. These weapons are dulled to the point where you can't kill us with them, but they can still hurt the bear, so I suggest going with it. I'll explain to them that you don't want to be a vampire, so when you beat the bear you're free."

Pete widens his eyes at this then looks down at the steel staff he took that has sharp edges on both sides. (I'd better play along for now. I'll hold out the fight for as long as I can then when I hear a commotion I'll hightail it. It's better safe than sorry.) He nods before walking over to the katanas, grabs one to take the wrappings from the scabbard, and uses it as a blindfold.

Viola looks at him in confusion. "Why are you using a blindfold?"

"If your family is ok with sparing me after going through the trouble of setting this up then I'm gonna thank them by giving them a show. I have observation haki, so I'll be fine." (As long as I don't look into their eyes I can't get hypnotized again. I don't know if they'll really spare me or not so I'd better be prepared.)

He nods to himself before grinning at Viola. "Lead the way Viola."

She nods as she walks ahead with him following from behind.

Pete turns to her curiously while focusing his observation haki on her aura. (That's weird, her aura is completely white. I guess it's because she's a vampire. This must be what it's like when others sense my aura.)

Viola grins as she turns to him. "I hope they're no hard feelings about my father kidnapping you."

He shakes his head with a grin. "Don't worry about it. Thank you for going to explain to them that I can't join and for answering my questions. I hope we can be friends after this."

Her smile almost fades but she keeps it up while leading him to a large steel door. (I hope we can be more than that after you join us.) "No problem. Good luck, once the others are in their seats the bear gate will open."

He nods as she easily opens the heavy door for him then he walks into a well lit underground arena with the only exits being the now locked door behind him, the gate in front of him and the door leading to a seating room where Gwendolyn and Maria are gathered.

They're watching Pete curiously in the separate room from the large reinforced glass window giving them a full view of the arena.

Maria starts grinning in excitement. "So this is him? He seems charming. I can see what you meant by interesting. His aura is definitely strange."

Gwendolyn nods. "About as strange as him using a blindfold. Either he's doing it to demonstrate his haki or he doesn't want to watch himself die. I doubt that's the case though."

"You were right with the former mom." The two ladies turn to see Viola joining them.

Gwendolyn nods. "So he is a haki user? Very good! What else did you learn about him?"

"His name's Pete, he's an astronomer, and he's from a crew called the Straw Hats."

Maria widen her eyes at this before grabbing her shoulders. "Are you absolutely sure he said Straw Hats?!"

She nods causing Maria to run a hand through her hair. "It's a good thing Cassandra and the guys left to defend the place then. The Straw Hats are one of the strongest rookie pirates on the Grand Line. This Pete must be a new member because I never heard of him."

Gwendolyn widens her eyes at this. "You can't be serious. As long as we turn him they should lose hope for him right?"

Maria sighs. "I'm not sure. I heard this crew went through Enies Lobby just to save one of their own and of course you heard of what happened in Marineford with both the girl who came here through Hell's Comet and Straw Hat Luffy invading the war just to save the captain's brother."

Gwendolyn looks at her nervously. "Did you say Hell's Comet?"

She nods. "Yea why?"

"N-nothing!" (It has to be a coincidence that he's wearing a crystal that can use that comet's power. Maybe that girl gave it to him or something. She did say the one that came here was a girl, so I might be over thinking it… Right?)

Viola looks at Pete longingly for a moment before turning to Gwendolyn. "Can I go help the others take care of the pirates? If they're as strong as Maria says then I want to help out." (I bet the girl Pete's in love with is that Hell's Comet girl. I'll make sure she can't get to him!)

Gwendolyn looks at her in thought before nodding. "Ok, we were planning on you being the one to turn him, so come back quickly. If he's done before you get back then we'll take care of him."

She eagerly nods. (I better get back quickly so I can be the one to change him!) "Ok, he doesn't want to join, so if I don't come back before he finishes you can force him. I told him he would be free if he beats the bear, so be careful!"

The ladies nod as they see the young vampire running out of the room.

Maria looks at her in thought before sighing. "Looks like Castiel's wish came true. She fell for him."

Gwendolyn groans before running a hand down her face. "I have a bad feeling about this… We should just get the test over with before the boy tries to run."

She nods before pulling a lever on the wall that opens the gate in front of Pete to reveal a giant furious bear running out.

Pete widens his eyes behind the blindfold as he dodges the charging bear and senses him scanning him like a piece of meat. (Oh shit, they use giant bears like this for all potential family?! No wonder they're so small! I can only sense two besides Viola. Where's she going? She might be finding the crew.)

He continuously dodges the bear's attacks as he tries to claw and bite him. He jumps above the bear to dodge his bites then kicks him in the face, but was countered by the bear's claw as he takes a swing at him and sends him flying to the wall.

He staggers up by grabbing the wall to get up which causes his energy to start sapping away. He widens his eyes as he pushes himself away from the wall. (The walls of this arena are sea stone?! Shit, now I really can't use my powers or they could use that against me!)

He clenches his staff while infusing it with haki. (Damnit, this is harder than I thought. Please come quick guys!) He charges at the bear and attacked with all he could while suppressing his devil fruit abilities in front of his audience.

* * *

Zira flies around the woods in search of Luffy. (Damnit, if she had just stayed where we left her I could've lead her there by now! Where did she-)

"FIRE FIST!" She freezes to the sound of Ace's voice then sees flames lighting up the night sky.

"Ace!" Zira flies to where the flames were to see Robin, Brook, Franky and Chopper in the middle fighting off a pack of 20 hypnotized bears. Ace, Zoro, and Sanji are near the end of a fierce battle between Castiel, Bernard, and Julius respectively while Nami and Usopp are working together to take on Cassandra.

Castiel starts panting from exhaustion as he's suffering from third degree burns on his torso courtesy of Ace. "Why are you going through so much trouble for one boy?"

Ace pants while widening his eyes behind the goggles before smirking. (They don't know do they? Hehehe.) "That 'boy' means a lot more to us than you think."

He charges towards Castiel with both of his arms in flames while the others hold back from laughing as they decide to not tell them.

Julius quirks an eyebrow as he dodges Sanji's kicks. (They know something… It's better to kick their asses quick!) He grits his fangs as he lunges at a half beaten Sanji but he jumps to dodge while glaring at him.

"I'VE HAD ENOUGH OF THIS EVIL ISLAND! DIABLE JAMBE!" He kicks him to the chest and slams him down to the ground.

Bernard push Zoro back with his armament infused hands then widens his eyes to see his cousin down. "Julius!" He grits his teeth as he tries to strike at Sanji with his sword but was blocked by Zoro.

Zoro smirks at his opponent as he pushes him back while panting from exhaustion then chuckles. "As fun as this has been we have a 'boy' to pick up. Hehe."

He rushes towards him while preparing his swords with armament haki. "Three sword style: Dishinkan!" He strikes at his chest strong enough to break through Bernards armament haki and cuts his chest while sending him flying headfirst through a tree to knock him out.

Ace pants from exhaustion as he sees Castiel knocked out as his feet with most of his body covered in burns. "He's stronger than I thought. If he was human he would've died."

Cassandra keeps her focus on the fight as she traps Nami in a choke hold. "After the trouble your crew caused drinking you is the least you can do." She leans in for a bite when one of Usopp's pop greens grew from under her and trapped her in the plant causing her to release Nami in the confusion.

Nami catches her breath while using her staff to create a thunder cloud and glaring at the vampire. "You guys are the ones that kidnapped our friend! The least we deserve is the right to kick your ass! But, as a parting gift there's a secret we should tell you about the 'boy'."

She quirks an eyebrow while clawing at the plant to try to get herself out. "What is it?"

"He's actually a girl that the witches changed for the day."

She freezes in utter shock. "What the- AAAH!" She was shocked by the lightning bolt that came down on her from Nami's cloud then was knocked out from the electrocution.

Robin grins as she uses her hands to take down the last of the bears. "This night has become more entertaining than I thought. Do you think we have anymore vampires to deal with before finding Rose?"

Franky shrugs. "Not sure, we'd better get going before they change Freckles."

Chopper nods. "The only problem is we don't know where the cliffs are."

Brook nods then looks up to see Zira flying above them. "There you are Zira-san, did you found out where their home is located?"

She nods. "Maggie managed to lead me there, but I don't know where Luffy is."

Usopp nods. "Knowing Luffy's luck she's probably there now. Lead the way to the mansion Zira!"

She nods as she flies off. "Leave it to me guys! Come on!"

The others rush while they follow Zira to the mansion.

* * *

Luffy pants from exhaustion as she looks ahead to see the entrance to the vampire's mansion.

"There it is!" Luffy runs up to the door but before reaching the porch had to jump back to dodge Viola's katana.

Viola glares at her as she gets in stance. "So you're Pete's lover? Go back to the ocean before I suck your blood until you're nothing but a shriveled raisin."

Luffy blinks in surprise before glaring at her and getting in a stance. "I'm not leaving without him!"

"Then die!" Both girls charge at each other while Pete continues to fight for his life right below them.

TO BE CONTINUED

* * *

 **A/N: Hi guys, Happy Halloween. Sorry, but it looks like I won't be able to finish by today because school is a pain in the ass. I'll definitely finish though. I hope you're enjoying reading this as much as I enjoy writing. Have a good holiday. :)**


	4. Chapter 4

Lulu and Viola are furiously fighting in front of the mansion with neither side giving an inch.

Viola smirks as she continuously tries to strike her with her katana and caused a few shallow cuts on her arms and face. "Why don't you give up? Pete's better off a vampire."

Lulu glares at her behind her goggles as she dodges her blade. "THERE'S NO WAY HE'D WANT TO BE A VAMPIRE! GUM GUM WHIP!" She stretches her leg and kick Viola from to side to send her flying but she ricochets off a tree and comes at her while Lulu dodges.

"Oh please! Humans like you are nothing but weak fools!" Viola tries to hypnotize her but the goggles that Maggie gave her prevented the hypnosis.

She grits her fangs in frustration as she tries to slash her with her katana but she keeps dodging. "Where did you get those goggles?"

Lulu dodges the katana then punched her stomach but was countered with a foot in her face and sent flying to the building. She staggers up while wiping her face with the back of her hand and glares at her behind the goggles. "Not telling. Just give Pete back!"

"Not a chance! You're that Hell's Comet girl aren't you?! What kind of trick did you pull from your world to get him to fall for you? Was it a love spell?!"

She quirks an eyebrow then punches her in the face. "I didn't use Hell's Comet and I didn't use magic!"

She blinks in surprise then swings her katana but Lulu dodges. "Just let him go then! Don't you want him to live a long life?!"

Lulu grits her teeth as she keeps exchanging blows with Viola. "Of course I do! That's why I'm here to protect him!"

"Is letting him be a pirate really protecting him?!" Viola kicks her in the gut to send her flying through a tree then snickers as she walks up to her as she's getting up. "Pathetic, while we're on the topic of protecting him let me ask you something. Is the scar on his stomach something he got before or after he met you?"

Lulu freezes at the question as she tries to get up, but then was pinned to the ground with Viola's foot stepping on her chest. The ground starts cracking under them as Viola applies more force on her leg to pin Lulu down

Lulu clenches her teeth tries to pull her leg off of her but it was no good as Viola gets her katana ready. "I take it from your lack of response that Pete got that scar from his life with you. All the more reason to let him become a vampire then! Once he joins us not only will he live forever, but he can start over by losing all of his painful memories as a human! The only thing left is to get rid of you!"

She lunges her katana at Lulu but before it could reach her chest Lulu infused her arms in haki and gripped the blade to keep it off her. She snaps the blade off the sword under her grip and hides her eyes under her bangs while getting into second gear.

Viola widens her eyes in shock when she saw her skin turning pink. (What the-?!) She was sent flying by an upper cut then before she could react Lulu jumped above her while still in second gear and infused her arm in armament haki.

"GUM GUM RED HAWK!" She punched Viola in the stomach and sent her falling to the ground.

While in mid air Viola recovered and landed on her feet as she threw the useless sword away with one hand and clutched her stomach with the other arm. (What the hell? Is she really human?!)

Lulu lightly pants as she recovers from second gear while landing then clenches her fists. "You're right, that scar did come from him knowing me. He always pushes himself too far to protect others especially me... It wouldn't matter if he became a vampire, he'd still fight to the point where he'd worry others. If you knew anything about him you'd know that he'd never join because his memories of his family and crew are his treasures!"

Viola widens her eyes at this while dodging her punches then gets in a stance. "Soon it won't matter. Once my mom and cousin turn him it's over."

"Not if I can help it!" The two women charge at each other and begin fighting hand to hand combat with neither side faltering.

Meanwhile directly below the battle a bruised up Pete is panting from exhaustion as he keeps fighting the bear in the underground arena while blindfolded. He continuously dodges as many attacks as he could in order to stall for time while hitting him as hard as he can without knocking him out.

Maria watches him curiously from her seat in the separate room. "Even with all those scratches and bruises he's still managing to keep it up. If anything he's resilient. It's hard finding someone with both armament and observation haki. Castiel really knows how to pick them."

Gwendolyn nods as she looks at the door to the mansion. "Speaking of Castiel, he and the others should have been back by now shouldn't they?"

Maria freezes and turns to her. "I wouldn't be so sure. They're facing a really powerful crew after all. Of course, I'm sure they'll take care of them. They're just humans after all."

Gwendolyn nods as she grins at her cousin. "You're right. At least from the look of things we can handle turning Pete. He should be done very-"

*SLAM* The girls look in shock to see Pete's back slammed against the sea stone wall. The bear pins his torso to the wall with his left front paw while Pete's doing his best to block the bear's jaws with his staff. Pete grits his teeth in frustration as he pulls the staff back and stabs the bear's leg that has him pinned causing him to pull his leg back in pain. Pete then pushes himself off the wall and uses whatever strength he could regain to whack his head to the wall then quickly jumps back to gain some distance from his opponent.

Pete pants in exhaustion as some of his energy starts returning while the half beaten bear shakes his head to recover from the blow and struggles to stay standing with his stabbed leg.

Pete gets in a stance to ready himself for the next attack while still panting. (Shit, I have to end this soon or I'll be too tired to fight the vampires if they don't spare me…) He starts charging then freezes when he and the others start feeling tremors from above.

(Luffy?) Pete starts grinning in excitement as he jumps to dodge the bear's bites then hits the back of the bear's neck with his armament haki infused staff as hard as he could to knock him out.

Maria and Gwendolyn widen their eyes at how the match ended.

"Was he holding back against the bear the whole time?" Maria asks.

Gwen stares at the blindfolded boy in shock as he's catching his breath. "I'm not sure, but it's clear he passed. Let's turn him before he runs."

Maria nods as she gets up. "By the way, what was that tremor?"

Gwendolyn shrugs as she leads Maria to the door after making sure the bear gate was closed. "I'm not sure, the fight might have moved closer. All the more reason to hurry up." She opens the door to the arena then locks it behind them before seeing Pete trying to open the door he came in from, but with no luck.

(Either the door is super heavy or it's locked. I gotta be careful…) He snaps out of his thoughts to the sound of clapping from the two women behind him.

Maria grins as she walks up to him. "Well done child. Viola told us a little about you. Your name is Pete correct?"

He slowly nods as he clenches the staff in his hand. (Good thing I'm wearing a blindfold so I can't get hypnotized.) "Yea, it's a pleasure to meet you. Were you satisfied with the fight?"

Gwendolyn giggles at his cautious behavior. "We were more than satisfied. Sorry that the rest of the family couldn't be here to watch. They had to go take care of something."

"That something is my crew right? If you would please open the door I can go break up the fight before anyone gets hurt."

Maria smirks as she and Gwendolyn step closer. "I'm sorry, but we can't let you do that."

He tenses at this while getting ready to pounce. "I take it that means you still want me as a vampire?"

Gwendolyn nods. "Correct, it was a smart move blindfolding yourself. We can't hypnotize you without looking in your eyes. However, that just means we have to do this the hard way."

He gets in a stance. "Bring it! You won't get a fang on me!"

"We'll see about that!" Maria lunges at him causing him to dodge. He tries to hit Gwendolyn with his staff but she dodges and tries to tackle him but he ducks, infuses his leg in haki and kicks her face.

She stumbles back while Maria tries to grab him from behind but he jumps forward and tries to hit her with his staff but she grabs it and flips him over her shoulder.

He lets go of the staff and quickly rolls to his right to dodge Gwendolyn's kick then gets up to dodge Maria's tackle then kicks Gwendolyn from behind, but it didn't faze her as she grabs his leg and slammed him against the steel door.

Before Pete could move Maria pins his wrists behind his back with one hand and pushes his face to the door with the other to reveal the back of his neck. "My, that was quicker than I thought. Though, after just fighting a bear that size it's no surprise. Don't worry this will only hurt a bit."

She leans in while opening her mouth to reveal her fangs when Pete turned his body into wind and flew out of her grasp just before she could bite him.

Gwendolyn widens her eyes in shock as she searches the arena. "What the hell?!"

Maria searches the arena but freezes when she sees a tiny tornado in front of them. "How the hell did this- AAAH!"

The tornado grew and trapped the two vampires inside while Pete rematerialized in front of them and used his wind to push the tornado towards the opposite side of the arena. "Sorry to disappoint, but if that was all it took to take me down then what kind of pirate would I be?"

Maria gapes in shock as she tries to fight her way out of the tornado. "What the hell?! He's a devil fruit user?!"

Gwendolyn grits her teeth in frustration. "Little punk has been stalling time for his crew to get here!"

Maria grabs the staff that was flying in the tornado and then swings it with enough force to counter the wind in the tornado and destroy it. They landed on the ground while glaring at the boy who's attention has turned back to the steel door.

Pete focuses the wind in his hand to create an orb of wind spinning fast enough to give it the appearance of a shuriken. He grins as he aims for the door. (As long as I can cut the door I'm out of here!)

He throws the wind shuriken at the door causing it to be horizontally sliced in half. He goes to test the door when he freezes to dodge the vampires attack.

"If you think that can stop us you're wrong!" Gwendolyn tries to punch him with her haki infused arm, but he dodges only to be grabbed from behind by Maria. Before she can bite him Pete flew straight down to slam her back to the ground as fast as possible to let go of him then he threw her over his shoulder into Gwendolyn to slam them against the wall of the opposite side of the arena.

The girls get up in irritation when they hear more tremors right above them and cracks on the ceiling.

"What the-?!"

*CRASH* The ceiling on the vampires side of the arena started to cave in with a giant fist that's infused in haki slams down Viola to the ground. Gwendolyn and Maria run out of the way of the collapsing rubble before it could hit them and look up in shock at the giant hole that's showing off the night sky.

"What just happened?!" Maria asks causing Gwendolyn to shake her head.

"I have no idea…"

Pete lifts his blindfold to see the giant hole in the ceiling.

"Ok, that exit works. Wait, Lulu!" He looks around frantically to see her lying down on top of the rubble with her body shrunk from using third gear while panting from exhaustion. (Crap, we gotta get out of here!)

He puts the blindfold back on then starts flying towards them when Gwendolyn sees Viola digging herself out of the rubble.

"Viola!" She runs over to help her up. "What happened?!"

"A crazy pirate is here for Pete! We need to take care of her while she's recovering."

"We still need to turn Pete! Can you hold her off some more Viola?" Maria asks causing her to nod.

Lulu gets up while her body is still tiny and sees Pete flying towards her then waves with a grin. "There you are Pete! Let's-" She jumps back to dodge Violas strikes as her body starts growing back.

"Don't think you won just because you managed to see him!" Viola charges at Lulu who's ready to fight as her body returns to normal.

Pete rushes over to the fight when he was punched to the ground by Maria.

He gets up quickly to dodge Gwendolyn and Marias strikes as Lulu gets back to fighting Viola.

"Don't think you can leave just because you landed a few hits!" Gwendolyn says as she punches Pete but before she can grab him Pete sends her flying with his wind.

Viola looks at him in shock as he turns his arms into twisters. (He's a devil fruit user?! Damnit, I can't use armament haki! What-) She was cut off when she was punched in the face by Lulu and was sent flying to the wall and knocked out.

Lulu turns to see Pete facing off against both vampires and starting to back him to a corner.

She runs to the battle and pulls her arm back while infusing it with haki. "Get away from him! Gum gum pistol!"

She stretches her arm to punch Maria in the face but before Lulu can retract her arm Maria grabbed it and slammed her back against the sea stone wall.

Pete widens his eyes behind the blindfold as he senses Lulu weakening as Maria pinned her back against the wall as she weakly struggles. "Lulu!" He starts flying over when he was blocked by Gwendolyn who was smirking as she keeps her attacks coming.

Gwendolyn keeps smirking while continuing to attack him. "Hey Maria, what do you think? Is that girl worthy of joining us as well?"

Pete freezes at the question while Maria smirks while holding Lulu against the sea stone and licks her fangs. "For her to take down Viola shows that she's more than worthy."

Gwen nods while Pete grits his teeth. "Get your hands off her!" He uses his wind to send Maria flying and to push Lulu off the wall, but was punched in the face by Gwendolyn and was slammed to the wall.

(Shit!) Pete tries to push himself off but Gwendolyn pins his wrists above his head with one of hers and uses her other hand to remove his blindfold.

He clenches his eyes shut as he struggles to get off the wall but she pushes his torso to keep his back to the wall as his energy starts fading from the sea stone.

Lulu looks at them in shock as her strength starts returning and gets back up. "Hang on Rose!" She rushes to them when she was confronted by Maria and goes toe to toe with her.

Gwendolyn quirks an eyebrow in confusion as she keeps the squirming boy trapped against the wall. (Did she just call him Rose? The child must have a concussion. Still…)

She looks at Pete's necklace curiously. "I just have one question, where did you get that crystal?"

Pete quirks an eyebrow as he tries to kick her off of him but she stands her ground as his energy keeps fading. "Why do you care?"

"Curiosity."

"I'll tell you if you spare us."

She chuckles. "You really think you're in a position to negotiate? Still, for going to be the first devil fruit user in the family I'll make you a deal. We'll spare the girl if you accept your fate. I could just turn you now, but it's always better to have you willing."

Pete raises his eyebrows at the offer while continuing to weakly struggle.

Lulu grits her teeth while fighting Maria then turns to Pete. "Don't-" She was cut off when she was punched in the face and continues clashing with her.

Gwen tightens her hold on Pete's wrists causing him to cringe as she gets her fangs ready. "You better decide quick. One way or the other you're joining us, but her fate's in your hands."

Pete clenches his teeth before he stops struggling. "You promise she stays human?"

Lulu widens her eyes at this as she keeps fighting Maria. "What do you think you're doing?!"

Viola starts regaining consciousness and sees the situation. (Looks like they're about to turn him.) She gets up with a grin then freezes to see Pete turning to Lulu with a close eyed smile.

"It's ok, it's not like it'll stop me from being in the crew."

Lulu grits her teeth in frustration. "You dumbass! Don't you know that if you turn you'll-"

She was cut off by Maria putting her in a choke hold. "Shut up! Do it now Gwendolyn!"

Gwendolyn nods as she finds a good spot to bite him on the right side of his neck. (Poor child, he doesn't know he'll forget everything soon. At least we'll keep our word.) "You have my word as a vampire. As long as you turn she gets to stay human."

He nods while Viola widens her eyes at this. (He's willing to let himself become a vampire in order for her to stay human?! "He always pushes himself too far to protect others especially me...") She clenches her fists when she sees her mom biting his neck and drinking his blood.

Pete clenches his teeth to endure the pain of having his blood drained.

Lulu widens her eyes in horror as she escapes the hold then punches Maria, but she stands her ground as she keeps up the fight. She infuses her arm with haki then punches Maria to send her flying and knocks her out then rushes over to Gwendolyn.

"GET OFF OF HIM!" She punches Gwendolyn off of Pete who fell to the ground and lost consciousness.

Gwendolyn smirks as she licks the blood off her lips. "Too late, as soon as we feed him our blood he's one of us."

"I won't let that happen!"

"Oh, really?" Both girls turn to see Viola walking up to them with clenched fists.

Gwendolyn grins as she gets ready to fight. "Perfect timing Viola, you get to turn him while I take care of the girl."

She shakes her head causing her mom to look at her in confusion then freeze under Viola's hypnotic gaze.

"Sorry mom, but I can't do it. Go to sleep."

Gwendolyn falls asleep under the hypnotism and was caught in her daughter's arms.

Lulu looks at her in confusion while still in a stance. "Why did you knock her out?"

She sighs as she gently lays her mom down and keeps her back to her. "Just like you said, he pushes himself too much to protect his loved ones. I don't want a jackass who would throw his life away to protect others in my family. Get him out of here before the rest of the family shows up."

Lulu nods then rushes to Pete and sees the bite on his neck that's still bleeding then gently shakes him. "Rose, wake up!"

Pete grunts as he regains consciousness and slowly opens his eyes. "Luffy?"

Lulu nods as she takes the goggles off. "I'm right here! We're getting out of here!"

He nods as she grabs his arms and spun him around onto her back then supports his weight under her arms.

Pete wraps his left arm around her shoulder while putting pressure on the bite with his right hand to stop the bleeding. "Did they turn me?"

"No they didn't." Viola says as she walks up to them. "If you keep putting pressure on the bite it will stop bleeding in a few minutes. She only drank your blood for a few seconds so you should be fine if you rest for the next day."

Lulu nods as she walks towards the hole with Pete on her back.

Viola looks at them in confusion. "Wait, why did you call each other Rose and Luffy?"

Lulu jolts while Pete looks at her nervously. "They-they're nicknames we gave each other!"

Viola looks at them in confusion. "You two are the weirdest humans I've ever met."

Pete chuckles while Lulu stretches her free arm to the edge of the hole.

He turns to Viola while softly grinning. "Thank you for helping us Viola."

Viola freezes while Lulu catapults the couple out of the arena then softly sighs with a grin. "I was right, that boy's too much trouble…" She holds back from crying as she picks Gwendolyn and Maria over her shoulders then walks into the mansion.

* * *

Lulu catapults the pair out of the hole and into the dark cloudy sky when the crew rushes to the mansion.

Brook looks at them in shock as they're still flying. "There they are!"

"I got them!" Franky runs over and catches them before they hit the ground then sets Lulu down while Pete's still on her back.

Chopper looks at Pete in shock. "Aah! He's been bitten! We need a doctor!"

Usopp whacks him on the head. "You're the doctor! Wait, does that mean you're a vampire now Rose?!"

He shakes his head. "Nope, they just drank some of my blood. Since they didn't get the chance to feed me some of their blood I'm still human."

Chopper nods as he goes into heavy point then takes Pete's hand away from the wound and examines it. "The wound stopped bleeding, but you still look a little pale. We should bring you to the ship and treat your injuries."

Lulu nods as she runs ahead with the others following.

Zira flies over to Lulu. "Are you sure you want to carry him Luffy? You're pretty beaten up yourself."

She nods as she looks ahead. "I'll be fine."

Pete keeps his arms wrapped around Lulu as he leans towards her and kisses her cheek with a grin. "Thanks for getting me out of there."

Lulu blinks in surprise before blushing and turning her head away from him. "Sh-shut up! I'm still mad that you let her bite you, you idiot!"

Pete sighs as he rests his head on her shoulder. "Sorry about that, it's not like I would have quit the crew though."

She clenches her teeth in frustration. "You would've forgotten us!"

He widens his eyes at this. "I would've what?!"

Robin widens her eyes as she catches up to them. "You didn't know? Apparently, when a human turns into a vampire their memories as a human would fade away."

He looks at her in shock then looks at Lulu softly as he tightens his arms around her. "Sorry, I didn't know… But I still know you would've brought me back."

Lulu nods while looking ahead. "You're damn right I would've!"

He chuckles while leaning in to kiss her cheek then pulls back with a grin. "And that's one of the things I love about you."

Lulu widens her eyes while her blush returns on her face then pouts as she looks away. "Don't think I'm not mad anymore just because you gave me a kiss!"

He chuckles while smirking. "Oh? So you're saying one kiss won't cut it huh?"

She gulps when Pete starts attacking her face with a barrage of kisses and her face became a dark shade of red. "Hey come on! Stop it! This is embarrassing!"

He pulls back slightly while grinning. "I'll stop if you're not mad anymore."

"Never!"

Pete chuckles as he keeps kissing her face as Robin giggles at the display of affection and the others look at them in shock while running closely from behind.

Zoro turns to the others in confusion. "When did Rose become so affectionate in public?"

"The better question would be since when did Luffy blush so easily?" Ace asks.

Usopp grabs the witches' letter from his pocket and goes over the details. "It says here that the spell also altered a bit of their personalities. This must've been what they meant."

Nami looks at them with stars in her eyes. "I can't miss this opportunity!"

She grabs a camera from Usopp's bag then ran ahead and took pictures of them while they were distracted.

Franky sweat drops at her actions. "What's she planning on doing with those?"

Usopp groans. "Knowing her, it's probably to black mail Rose."

Zoro nods. "I wouldn't be surprised with that evil woman."

"I heard that Zoro! Your debt's double now!"

Zoro groans at Nami's threat while the other guys snickered except for Sanji who's weeping.

"Why is fate so cruel for Luffy and Rose-chan to become like this?!"

Pete stops his affectionate attack to glare at Sanji. "I know she's adorable Sanji, but you can't flirt with her!"

Lulu widens her eyes then smiles at Sanji. "Oh, that's right! Since I'm in the crew you're gonna make me all my favorites right?!"

Sanji widens his eyes in horror. "What?! Wait, that shouldn't- I mean I didn't know you were…" Sanji weeps in defeat as a cloud of depression hangs over his head. "I hate this island and this holiday…"

Everyone laughs at this as Pete relaxes his head on Lulu's shoulder then looks ahead to see the town coming closer and sun starting to come up behind the clouds. (Good thing it's mostly cloudy today. Viola's family should be able to make it back without turning to ash. Looks like we're gonna be back to normal soon.) "Hey Luffy, the sun's about to rise."

She looks up and grins while running. "About time! When do you think we'll be back to-?!" She was cut off as puffs of blue and red smoke surround the couple causing the rest of the crew to look at them in shock.

"What the hell?!" Zira says when the smoke clears to see Luffy sleeping on his stomach in Roses witch costume and Rose sleeping on her stomach on his back in Luffy's black cardigan and red shorts.

Brook shakes his skull to snap out of the shock. "Luffy-san and Rose-san are back to normal!"

Sanji walks up to them while taking off his jacket and placing it over Roses shoulders. "Glad this is finally over."

Franky nods as he picks the couple up with Sanji's jacket covering Roses small chest and starts heading back to the ship with the others. "Yesterday was a SUPER crazy day!"

"We'll say!"

The group looks up in shock at Maggie's voice while walking to see her and Lila flying on their brooms right above them.

Zoro recovers from the shock and scowls at them. "What do you want?"

Maggie uses her magic to switch Rose and Luffy's clothes while Lila giggles at their shock. "We just wanted to make sure that Rose was ok. Looks like she's still human. Here." She tosses Ace a small red bottle causing him to look at it in confusion.

"What's this for?"

Maggie grins while pointing to it. "It's to help heal your injuries. If any of you were bitten I recommend transfusing that remedy into your blood stream. It'll help reproduce your red blood cells faster."

Chopper eagerly nods as he takes the vial. "This is great! Thank you!"

Lila nods when she bows her head. "We're really sorry about what happened. We didn't know this would happen."

Nami waves her hand dismissively. "You don't need to worry about it. You've helped us out greatly with those goggles."

Maggie nods. "Still, as one more apology gift we'll bring you guys back to your ship."

Usopp waves his hands defensively. "Th-that's ok, we don't need-"

"TOO LATE!" Maggie waves her hand so a puff of smoke envelopes the group and transports them back to the Sunny.

Lila giggles at their shocked reaction before getting transported. "Those guys were funny. I hope they come back soon."

Maggie nods in agreement as she turns around. "This was probably the best Halloween ever! Let's get some rest, we're gonna need to talk to Castiel and the others tomorrow night about this."

She nods as they flew back to the cottage for some well deserved rest.

* * *

Bernard was carrying Cassandra bridal style while Julius was carrying Castiel on his back as they get back to mansion under the cloud covered morning sky.

Julius grits his fangs. "What kind of pirate did Castiel kidnap for him to have a crew like that?!"

"I have no idea. I hope the girls are ok."

Julius nods as see the mansion in their sights "I hope so too, At least the clouds protected us from the sun and-"

He freezes as he and Bernard see the giant hole in the ground right in front of the house and the shattered wall then rush inside.

"GWENDOLYN! MARIA! VIOLA! WHERE ARE YOU GUYS?!" Bernard keeps yelling until Gwendolyn runs downstairs.

"Keep it down! Maria and Viola are sleeping but we're all ok!"

Julius widens his eyes at this. "You're all alright?! Oh that's a relief. What happened to the arena?!"

"That boy happened along with his girlfriend who I might add were both devil fruit users."

Bernard widens his eyes. "Castiel kidnapped a devil fruit user?! What power did he have?!"

"It was wind, but that's not the point. We didn't turn him because Viola let him go."

"She did what?!" The other jolt at Castiel's voice as he wakes up on Julius' back.

Gwendolyn nods. "We fought him and his girlfriend then I had the boy pinned to the sea stone wall. We were close to turning him, but Viola fell in love with the boy. Enough so that she didn't want him to lose his memories of the girl he loves and put me to sleep."

Castiel widens his eyes at this then clenches his teeth. "Damnit, this is all those witches fault! They told those pirates about what happened to the boy! Maggie even came over to brag that they got the pirates on the right track to rescue him."

"You mean her." The others turn to Cassandra who is waking up in Bernards arms.

Bernard hugs her close. "I'm so glad you're ok Cassandra. Wait, what do you mean by her?"

"Before I got struck by lightning the redhead told me that the 'boy' Castiel kidnapped was actually a girl that the witches placed a spell on to change his gender."

Gwendolyn widens her eyes at this before turning to Castiel. "Did Maggie say anything about this when she came over?"

Castiel shakes his head. "Not a word, she was saying how I couldn't take him because…" He widens his eyes in horror at remembering how he wouldn't let her warn him about the spell.

Gwendolyn freezes before turning to Julius. "Julius, you've heard of the Straw Hats right? Do you know the name of the Hell's Comet girl?"

He quirks an eyebrow at this before nodding. "I believe her name was Catone Rose."

Gwendolyn freezes at this before glaring at Castiel. "You kidnapped the Hell's Comet girl?!"

Castiel gulps at this while avoiding the glares of the rest of his family before he felt the collar of his shirt being taken by Gwendolyn as she pulls him off Julius while glaring at him.

"Now you listen and you listen good! I don't mind taking in new vampires, but next time do some research on the people you take!"

He slowly nods while she focuses her glare on everyone. "Now listen, Viola is hurt enough for letting him go! If I hear you and I mean all of you utter a single syllable of who he really is I will shove open bottles of garlic powder up your noses! Do I make myself clear?!"

All of them gulp then slowly nod.

Bernard sighs as he walks further inside with Cassandra. "I just want to forget that last night ever happened. After I treat Cassandra's injuries I'm going to sleep."

Castiel nods as he tries to follow him but his injuries cause him to start collapsing causing Julius to catch him.

"I got you. Let's get you treated. Have a good sleep Gwendolyn."

She nods as she goes to her room while Julius helps Castiel follow Bernard.

Castiel hangs his head in shame as they walk. "I'm sorry that this happened Julius…"

Julius shakes his head. "You didn't know, and you were right. If pirates like them are roaming about then we need to grow the family. After we recover our injuries how about we work together to try again? This time we'll make sure that they're the right fit and not from a famous crew."

He nods. "Thank you."

Julius grins as they make it to the windowless infirmary to treat their injuries and get some well needed rest.

* * *

Hours later on the Sunny after leaving the island Rose and Luffy are resting in the infirmary while Chopper was working on his medicine.

Luffy groans as he wakes up then sits up and looks down at his bandaged torso with a grin. "Alright! I'm a guy again!"

Chopper jolts then runs over to him with a smile. "You're awake!" He freezes then looks at Rose. "We need to keep it down. Rose is still resting."

Luffy freezes then turns to see Rose quietly sleeping in the white twin sized bed next to his in her witch dress with a blood bag filled with the witches remedy being transfused into her arm. "Will she be ok?"

He nods. "The witches gave us a remedy that's working well to restore her blood. She'll be fine after resting here for the day."

Luffy nods in approval until he sees that Roses necklace isn't around her neck then finds himself wearing it. "How did this get here?"

"The witches changed your and Roses clothes after you two passed out from the transformation. Your hat's over here." Chopper points to the nightstand in between Rose and Luffy's beds where Luffy's straw hat is causing him to nod as he takes the necklace off and puts it there while taking back his hat.

Chopper walks up to him and examines his injuries. "How are you feeling?"

"I'm-" He was cut off when he stomach started growling causing him to quietly whine. "I'm hungry."

Chopper nods as he starts walking out of the infirmary. "I'll tell the others that you're up and get you some food. Just stay here ok?"

He nods as Chopper leaves then gets off the bed to sit in the chair next to Rose's bed.

(Man, being a girl was hard. How does she handle blushing like that all the time?) He gently pushes her bangs away from her eyes to get a full view of her sleeping face before grinning. (Wouldn't expect anything less from my pirate queen!)

He chuckles then freezes when he sees the bandage on the right side of Rose's neck that's covering the vampire bite causing him to look at her sadly.

"Quit it with the puppy dog eyes Luffy. I'm ok."

He freezes to Rose's voice as he looks to see her awake and slowly sitting up. "How are you feeling?"

He frowns at the question as he crosses his arms over his chest and pouts. "I should be asking you that! You're the one that got bitten!"

She sighs as she rubs the back of her neck. "Sorry for worrying you. I feel fine though, just a little tired. I gotta say though, besides the vampire fight this Halloween was awesome!"

He blinks in surprise. "Really?! More fun than the Halloweens at your world?"

She eagerly nods. "A hundred times more fun! It was great to meet real witches and see some magic, but seeing everyone's reactions when we were Pete and Lulu was the best! I'm never gonna forget this one!"

He chuckles as he grabs her necklace from the table then leans in to give her a kiss on the lips as he clips the chain around her neck before pulling back with a toothy grin. "Good, there'll be plenty more memories where that came from! Shishishi!"

She blushes at the kiss before sheepishly smiling at him. "Can't wait."

He goes in for another kiss when Chopper opens the door for Sanji who has a plate of nicely decorated food in one hand and another plate with a ton of meat on it in the other.

Sanji love tornadoes over to Rose as he places the food on the table next to her then hands Luffy his food before crying comical tears. "I'm so happy you're ok Rose-chan! Please forgive me for calling you an asshole when you were a guy!"

She chuckles. "Relax, it's fine. Thanks for the food."

She starts eating her meal while Luffy chuckles in his seat after finishing his plate. "The food's great Sanji. Can I have seconds?"

Sanji twitches an eyebrow in irritation. "That should be enough you-" He cuts himself off before walking to the door with a cloud of depression over his head. "Just so we're clear, I'm only upholding this deal for a week."

Luffy grins in excitement. "Sounds good to me! Thanks Sanji!"

He groans as he leaves the infirmary while weeping. (I hope we never go back to that island... That place was evil…)

Rose softly laughs as Sanji left. "I think we broke Sanji's brain."

"The pervy cook's brain was broken from the start." The three pirates freeze at Zoro's voice and turn to the door to see him and the others walking inside.

Luffy keeps his toothy grin while waving. "Hey guys, how long were we knocked out?"

"About half the day." Nami says.

Ace, Zoro and Franky walk up to the couple while scowling at them.

"Anything you want to say to us?" Ace asks.

Rose and Luffy blink in confusion before looking at each other then back to the trio.

Rose was the first to speak as she raises her hand up. "Can we fight werewolves next year?"

Luffy looks at her with stars in his eyes. "That sounds awesome! Can we?!"

Franky and Ace whack him on the head while yelling at the same time. "NO YOU CAN'T!"

Usopp looks at her nervously. "Th-there's no such thing as werewolves anyway!"

Robin giggles at the assumption. "I wouldn't be so sure. Since vampires exist it's possible for werewolves to exist with the ability to attack us."

Usopp pales at this while Zoro turns to Rose. "The next time you guys switch genders write a note or something to tell us so we don't go crazy!"

Rose chuckles while rubbing the back of her head. "Got it, sorry about that."

Zira flies onto the bed. "Wait, what makes you guys think this will happen again? Seeing that happen once is enough."

Brook nods. "If that doesn't happen again all the better. By the way Rose-san, in honor of your recovery may I see your- WHOA!" Rose uses her wind to lift Brook up and throw him out of the room before he could ask for her panties. "I'll take that as a maybe!"

Nami groans while the others laugh before Chopper turns to the others. "You guys should go too. I need to check on Roses injuries. Luffy, you can leave as long as you take it easy."

Luffy shakes his head. "No! I want to stay!"

Nami walks up to him and whispers something in his ear causing him to look at her in shock.

"Really?! I can do that?!"

She nods. "The guys will tell you how. Right guys?"

Franky, Usopp, Zoro and Ace who know of her plan jolt then nod.

"Y-yea, but we can't teach you here." Ace says.

"Come on then!" He runs ahead while the others followed him out the door leaving Rose and Chopper in the room.

Rose looks at the door nervously. "What exactly are they going to teach him?"

"I don't know, they kicked me out of the room before I could hear. You can worry about it after you've recovered. I'm gonna check on your bite now."

She nods as she moves some of her short brown hair away from the bite so Chopper can remove the bandage on her neck. He gently pulls the bandage off then examines the fang marks on her pale skin.

"It doesn't look infected. It's actually healing a lot faster than your other injuries." He checks her IV to see that the bag that was holding the remedy is empty, so he gently pulls the needle out of her arm and places a bandage on her arm.

"The witches gave us a remedy to help reproduce your red blood cells faster. It was really helpful in restoring your blood level."

She blinks in surprise before grinning. "Glad to hear. Is it ok to go out yet?"

"Not yet, I want you to rest here today in case something happens with the bite. If nothing happens by the end of the day you'll be clear to go. I'm gonna stay here to work on some medicine."

"Thanks doc." She lays herself back down on the bed and slept while Chopper kept her company for the rest of the day.

* * *

Near sunset Rose was cleared to leave the infirmary and walked out onto the deck after changing into a dark blue, long sleeved v-neck and black jeans. She looks around to see Luffy, Ace and Usopp fishing until Luffy's fishing rod starts pulling.

"Come on Luffy! Reel it in!" Usopp says as he and Ace watch Luffy struggling with his catch.

She quietly walks next to them while they were focusing on not losing the shark. "Hey guys."

The three men jump at Roses voice with Luffy almost falling off the ship with the rod until the group pulls the rubber man onto the deck and reels in the giant shark.

Luffy punches the shark in the nose to knock him out while Usopp turns to Rose.

"Don't scare people who are fishing like that!"

"My bad."

Luffy runs up to Rose. "How are you feeling?"

"Much better. Doc says everything looks normal."

Ace nods as he picks the shark up over his shoulder. "That's good to hear. Hey Usopp, can you help me with getting this to the aquarium?"

He nods as he follows him to the aquarium and leaving the couple when Luffy pulls her into a hug. "I'm glad you're ok."

Rose blinks in surprise before hugging him back. "Me too. What did Nami and the guys teach you?"

"They taught me a way to make sure vampires can't get you."

She widens her eyes at this. (Oh crap, what did they teach him?)

She tries to pull back when Luffy tightens his hold around her and kisses her lips. She blinks in surprise while blushing before kissing him back. Luffy was the first to pull back then kisses her left cheek and starts trailing down to her neck causing her to freeze as her face grows a darker shade of red with each kiss.

"L-luffy, what are you-?! Eep!" She covers her mouth to smother her squeak when he lightly bit the spot in between the neck and shoulder then gently kissed it.

Luffy chuckles as he pulls back with an innocent grin. "They said that vampires don't go after people with love bites on them! Shishishi."

She looks at him in shock. "I-is that right?" (I'm so gonna get back at them for this!)

Luffy looks at her in confusion. "What's wrong? Did I do it wrong?"

She shakes her head before using her wind to lift them up as they fly to the crow's nest. "N-no, you did it right! You need one too though." (I can't handle any cat calls when I do this.)

He eagerly nods as he lets her lead them into the empty crows nest unaware of the eyes on the mast that were watching them.

* * *

Robin giggles in the dining hall with the others as she cancels out her devil fruit powers then turns to Nami who's smirking in victory while the guys were relaxing at the table after Sanji finished dinner.

Zira sighs as she sits on the couch. "You do realize that Rose is going to want revenge on you guys for teaching Luffy that."

The guys except Chopper jolt at that while Nami keeps her smirk with a picture of Pete and Lulu in her hand.

"With the pictures I got last night I'm safe."

Usopp turns to the guys. "How about we hide under the deck for the night?"

The other guys except Chopper nod as they start leaving just when Rose and Luffy walk in with matching bruises on their necks.

Rose freezes at their stares before glaring at Nami. "Nami…"

She walks up to Rose and shows her the picture causing her to freeze before sighing and taking the picture. "Fine…" She turns to the guys causing them to jolt before making a run for it out of the kitchen causing her to chase them onto the deck.

"GET BACK HERE AND FIGHT ME COWARDS!"

Luffy laughs at the display while Chopper tilts his head in confusion.

"Why is she so mad at them?"

Robin pets his head. "You don't need to worry about it doctor."

Nami grins as she and the others enjoy their dinner while Rose was seeking revenge on the guys for the rest of the night.

* * *

A/N: Hi guys. Here is the finale to my Halloween special for my fanfiction: The Comet Wish. I hope you guys enjoyed the story as much as I enjoyed writing it. I apologize for not finishing before Halloween things in school have been nuts same with the election. I hope to make more specials like this in the future and I hope you guys had a great Halloween. :)


End file.
